¡Te la debía!
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 4. #¿Osacordaisaquellavezque...? Basado en el capítulo "La pastilla del amor". ¿Os acordais de aquella vez que Akane se tragó una pastilla mágica que haría que se enamorara del primer hombre que viera? No es que a Ranma le importara pero... no le quedó más remedio que mostrarse ante ella. ¡Solo para ayudarla! Pero, ¿qué pasó después? ¿Y si Akane realmente...?


**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme, sin ánimo de lucro, y en este caso para teorizar sobre qué habría pasado si… ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** Este es un fanfic del tipo **#¿Osacordáisaquellavezque…?** Porque la historia parte de un capítulo del anime que seguro todos recordareis (fue uno de los más divertidos). "La pastilla del amor" (al menos así se tradujo aquí). Os recomiendo verlo de nuevo antes de leer esta historia. ¡Disfrutad!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

.

**Relato 4****: 04/11—18/11**

…

**..**

**.**

**¡Te la debía!**

(Fanfic #¿Osacordáisaquellavezque…?)

**.**

La Puesta de Sol

.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante.

El viento había dejado de soplar, ya no oía el rumor de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas del acantilado que había frente a él y el sonido de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban el cielo teñido de rojo también se había silenciado. Incluso dejó de ser consciente del movimiento de las gotas de agua que resbalaban de sus ropas y su cabello para precipitarse sobre el suelo de arena.

Ranma soltó la tetera y mantuvo el ceño fruncido unos instantes más. Lo único que oía era su propio corazón retumbando a todo volumen. No había nada más y de hecho, cuando se aclaró la voz temió que tampoco la oiría.

—Akane… —murmuró. La oyó pero no le gustó como vaciló su voz; sonó asustado. Tragó saliva con dificultad, pues tenía la garganta seca y el regusto de la sal del mar pegado al paladar—. ¿Ya…te has enamorado de mí?

Su rostro se ruborizó y antes de ser consciente, sus manos se apretaron contra su pecho, luego se retorcieron y finalmente sus dedos jugaron entre sí con un nerviosismo infantil del que no era del todo consciente.

Akane estaba frente a él, acuclillada en el suelo, mirándole fijamente. Su expresión era demasiado desconcertada como para leer nada en ella. Tenía su puño cerrado apretado contra sus labios y los pómulos ligeramente encendidos.

Lentamente bajó el puño hasta su pecho y parpadeó. Sus pupilas descendieron un momento pero rápidamente volvieron a él.

—¡Sí!

Solo lo dijo una vez y después esbozó una insegura sonrisa. Ranma espatarró sus ojos, volvió a tragar y esta vez la aspereza de su garganta le hizo daño.

—¿Sí? — repitió, incrédulo. Cabeceó y tuvo que hincar su otra rodilla en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. ¡Cielos, si llevaba un rato arrodillado ante ella! En una posición que parecía que le estuviera pidiendo en… —. ¿Has dicho… que sí?

—¡Sí!

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún mayor y sus enormes ojos marrones robaron la luz de los últimos rayos del sol que los observaba desde el horizonte de aquel paisaje playero.

¡Le había dicho que sí! ¡Era algo increíble!

¿Qué debía decir ahora?

—Ah… —Ranma se quedó estático, con los brazos caídos, hincado en la arena. Por dentro, en lo más hondo de su pecho sentía como si su corazón estuviera atado con algo que no dejaba de apretar más y más—. ¿Estás… segura?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, estoy segura! ¡Ranma! —Akane se levantó de un salto y se arrojó sobre él. Sus brazos apresaron su cuello y apretaron al tiempo que su cuerpo se acurrucaba contra el de él—. ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! ¡Te querré siempre!

Ranma, temeroso, aguantó la respiración y con los brazos en el aire, como un ridículo espantapájaros. Aún no se fiaba, así que los mantuvo lejos de su prometida durante unos segundos pero ella no se alejó ni redujo la fuerza o el ímpetu de su agarre.

_¿Es verdad, entonces?_ Se preguntó él.

Pasó un minuto y después dos, pero Akane no le soltaba… No debía estar fingiendo. Todo era real. La pastilla del brazalete mágico había hecho su efecto y ahora su prometida estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Y había dicho bien; sería para siempre, pues Cologne le había asegurado que se trataba de la píldora de "toda una vida".

Era real. De modo que Ranma dejó de temer por su vida y respiró hondo. Movió sus brazos y se animó a colocarlos alrededor del cuerpo de su prometida. Solo los dejó ahí un instante, pero como tampoco ocurrió nada malo, fue más allá y apretó un poco.

Akane suspiró en su oído con una voz dulce y tentadora.

—Te quiero, Ranma…

El chico se puso aún más rojo. Apretó un poco más y poco a poco el resto de sonidos volvieron a él; las olas arremetían contra las rocas, las gaviotas chillaban aleteando contra un viento que aullaba…

_Todo es real…_ se repitió una vez más.

Akane le quería. Estaba en sus brazos y le estrujaba amorosamente en lugar de ponerse tensa y amenazarle con terribles dolores. Ranma dejó caer sus párpados y apretó un poco más.

El sol casi se había puesto allá a lo lejos, separado de ellos por el mar y la costa que se extendía a sus pies. Sin embargo, su último rayo iluminó la sonrisa vencida de aquel chico de la trenza que por fin podía abrazar a su prometida sin sentir miedo.

.

.

Las últimas luces de aquel día de locos estaban por agotarse. Su sombra y la de Akane se confundían sobre el suelo con la oscuridad que comenzaba a tomar dominio de las calles por las que caminaban rumbo al hotel donde toda la familia se había hospedado durante aquella excursión a la playa.

Pasada, sola en parte, la agitación que había supuesto para el chico el asunto de las píldoras y el desenlace ocurrido en el acantilado, podía ahora reflexionar un poco sobre su mala suerte en la vida y quizás, dedicar unos segundos a refunfuñar en su mente.

_¿Es que no podemos tener ni un día tranquilo?_ Se preguntaba Ranma mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies llenos de arena.

Se suponía que debía ser un viaje divertido. Unos días a la playa; bañarse en el mar, hospedarse en un buen hotel, comer pescado frito en la arena… Sabía que no todo sería tan genial, claro. No en vano tenía que lidiar con su maldición tan cerca del agua. Pero es que había resultado que Ranma Saotome era un imán para los hechizos y las pócimas mágicas. Siempre acababa involucrado en problemas de ese tipo.

Y ahora tenía un problema muy serio, aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera.

Apretando la mandíbula volvió ligeramente la cabeza. Lo que vio entonces era lo mismo que había visto cinco minutos antes, cuando también se atrevió a echar un vistazo, pero seguía sin poder creerlo del todo.

Akane caminaba a su lado, cogida de su brazo y con la cabeza suavemente apoyada en su hombro. Miraba hacia delante con tranquilidad pero mostrando al mundo una sonrisa alegre y relajada que parecía aún más adorable por lo ruborizado de su rostro.

_Sigue hechizada_ se dijo Ranma.

Él mismo había sido víctima del terrible poder que tenían esas píldoras, aunque no conservaba recuerdos del ridículo que había hecho al declararle su amor a la vieja momia de Cologne. Solo de pensarlo aún sentía escalofríos que hacían que sus rodillas temblaran. Según le dijeron, estaba decidido a casarse con ella e incluso la tomó en sus brazos para que huyeran juntos.

_Menos mal que el tío Soun me paró_ se dijo al tiempo que se rozaba el chichón que la patada voladora que su tío le había propinado para tal fin le había dejado como recuerdo.

La delicadeza no era una cualidad presente en todos los Tendo.

Estaba bien no recordar nada del humillante espectáculo que había dado pero, al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir inseguro no acordarse de nada. Era como si su mente se hubiera apagado y otro Ranma hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo.

Uno que no era él. Y quizás… también fuera otra Akane la que caminaba a su lado, solo que ella no despertaría. ¿O sea que la auténtica Akane había desaparecido para siempre?

Esa idea le produjo un escalofrío, pero disimuló y siguió caminando.

La auténtica Akane nunca le había abrazado como lo había hecho unos minutos antes, ni había querido ir cogida de su brazo o su mano a ningún sitio. Mucho menos la había oído decir que le quería.

Inevitablemente, el chico volvió a ruborizarse.

_¡No es real, idiota! ¡Es magia! _Se recordó apretando los dientes. Resopló por el esfuerzo y volvió a mirarla. Cielos, parecía tan feliz… _Tengo que hacer algo. Aunque sea por acción de la magia, ya está hecho. Era la píldora de "toda una vida", lo que significa que Akane estará hechizada para siempre._

Todo había sido culpa de Shampoo y su bisabuela. Sintió ira al recordar a esas dos malvadas mujeres pero inevitablemente recordó que todo lo que ellas hacían tenía que ver con él, luego…

_También es en parte culpa mía._

Y no era justo que Akane tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias.

_Aunque_ se recordó, mirándola nuevamente. _Ella parece feliz._

—Akane… —La chica movió un poco la cabeza y le miró sin separarla de su hombro. Sus sedosos cabellos acariciaron la piel del chico como si fuera seda—. ¿Seguro que… no estás enfadada… conmigo?

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Bueno… es que lo que ha pasado —relató él con cuidado—; ha sido… en parte… culpa mía.

Akane se paró y le soltó el brazo. El instinto de supervivencia de Ranma se puso alerta creyendo que la chica le daría su merecido, como solía ocurrir. Pero ella simplemente se detuvo y le miró igual de sonriente que antes.

—¿Y qué ha ocurrido, Ranma?

El chico parpadeó, confuso.

—¿No recuerdas lo del brazalete mágico y las píldoras del amor? —Akane negó con la cabeza. Probablemente eso también era un efecto del hechizo. Así que Ranma procedió a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se tropezaron con la amazona y su bisabuela en la playa.

Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y sin molestarse en ser muy detallista pues la noche caía rápidamente sobre ellos.

A su alrededor los puestos de comida estaban abriendo sus puertas para ofrecer su cena a los turistas que paseaban por allí curioseando. A Ranma empezaron a llegarle olores deliciosos a la nariz según los ingredientes empezaban a ser cocinados al fuego. Había parejas y familias enteras paseando alrededor de los dos prometidos y los farolillos que colgaban de los árboles y de los mismos puestos se estaban encendiendo con un resplandor encantador.

—¿Entiendes ahora, Akane? —insistió Ranma con un dedo estirado para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Como te tragaste la píldora y yo fui el primer chico que viste, crees que estás enamorada de mí. Pero, ¡solo es un hechizo!

—No lo entiendo… ¿por qué iba a querer tragarme una píldora como esa?

—¡Eso fue todo culpa de Shampoo! ¡Intentó que yo me la tragara para enamorarme de ella, pero falló! Y claro, como tú siempre andas por medio… —Ranma se detuvo de golpe y observó la reacción de la chica ante esas palabras. Akane permanecía tranquila, observándole con toda su atención. Se rascó la cabeza y rectificó—; o sea que… Tú te la tomaste por error.

—Oh… ya veo…

—Yo intenté que no vieras a ningún chico para que no acabaras enamorada de cualquiera, ¿sabes? Cuando pensaba que te habías tomado la píldora de "un día" —Siguió explicándole—. Pero resulta que en realidad te tomaste la de "Toda una vida", así que el efecto no iba a desaparecer… ¡Encima tú, como siempre, te enfadaste por una tontería y decidiste irte sola por ahí!

. Y luego aparecieron Ryoga, el maestro Happosai… ¡Si hubieses mirado a cualquiera de esos idiotas, habrías acabado amándole para el resto de tu vida!

Akane se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Oh, cielos!

—¡Exacto! ¡Sí! ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte! —Ranma bajó las manos y volvió a ponerse rojo—.Ya sé que… al final fui yo quien te obligó a mirarme sabiendo lo que eso significaba y ahora… tú me quieres.

. Pero te prometo… ¡Te juro! Que solo quería salvarte. Al final el maestro Happosai se las habría ingeniado para que le miraras… ¡Ese demonio! ¿Qué habría pasado entonces? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué habría sido de tu vida?! ¡Estaría arruinada amando a ese viejo verde!

. ¿No es mejor que sea yo? ¿No es mejor que… me ames a mí?

Akane agitó sus pestañas mientras parecía pensar en todo lo que había oído. Ranma esperaba que, a pesar del hechizo, aún pudiera razonar y sobretodo que le creyera. ¡Que creyera que él era inocente! Solo había hecho lo que creyó que sería mejor para ella.

_Espero que no crea que me he aprovechado de ella por un motivo diferente._

Esa posibilidad apareció en su cabeza y le hizo sentir pánico. ¡Por supuesto, esa era la clase de conclusión a la que seguramente Akane habría llegado sin problema!

—¡No es que me interese lo más mínimo que tú estés enamorada de mí! —Se adelantó él, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza—. Nunca estaría interesado en tener que cargar con una marimacho violenta como tú pero…

—Ranma, no entiendo nada de lo que dices —Le interrumpió ella. No parecía molesta por sus últimas palabras, solo extremadamente confusa—. No sé nada de brazaletes mágicos, píldoras de amor ni nada parecido, pero…

—¿Pero?

Akane volvió a sonreírle, estrujándole el corazón con ese gesto y alargó sus manos para coger la de Ranma. Después tiró de ella y la sostuvo a la altura de su pecho.

—Eres mi prometido —dijo en primer lugar—. Y siempre me has cuidado y protegido. Cada vez que he estado en peligro, has acudido a salvarme. Por eso, eres la persona en la que más confío.

—¿Ah… sí? ¿Desde cuándo es eso?

—Tú no intentarías hacerme daño o herirme a propósito. Ni te aprovecharías de mí por medio de la magia —continuó sin vacilar un momento en su discurso—. No he entendido bien esa historia de las píldoras, ni siento que este hechizada pero… haya sido como haya sido, estoy segura de que hiciste lo que hiciste para ayudarme.

Ranma quedó absolutamente perplejo. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese esperado oír semejantes palabras de Akane dirigidas hacia él. ¡Ella nunca era tan comprensiva! Solía pensar lo peor de él y no había forma humana de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_También será cosa del hechizo…_

Lo importante era, sin embargo, que no estaba enfadada ni le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido.

—Me alegra que pienses así —murmuró él. Los nervios le hicieron soltar una risita que desinfló su cuerpo y llegó a sentirse un tanto aliviado, pero rápidamente recordó que aún le faltaban muchos asuntos por resolver; el primero y más urgente le estaría esperando en el hotel—. Será mejor que volvamos ya… hay que contar a todos lo que ha pasado.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —Ranma asintió y agarró a su vez una de las manos de Akane antes de echar a andar. Ella le siguió, sonriente.

—Escucha Akane, va a ser difícil contar todo esto pero… —dijo él, sintiendo ya que el sudor se le empezaba a acumular en la frente y en la espalda—; ha sido responsabilidad mía. Así que yo daré la cara frente a todos.

. Soy un hombre y ese es mi deber.

Akane le observó unos segundos antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico con delicadeza.

—No te angusties tanto, Ranma. Todo irá bien —Le animó. Sonaba tan alegre y despreocupada que el chico tuvo envidia—. Estamos juntos. Yo te apoyaré en todo.

Había auténtica adoración tanto en sus palabras como en la dulce forma en que le miraba. Ranma se sentía aplastado por el placer que le hacía sentir esa actitud tan cariñosa, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía rastrero por ser objeto de tanto amor. No se merecía ese amor.

_No es real_ se recordó una vez más.

Pero lo parecía… ¡Vaya si lo parecía!

.

¡Hazte Cargo!

.

Ranma era ligeramente consciente de que todo iba a ser diferente a partir de ahora, pero tal idea le fue confirmada, con auténtica claridad, en cuanto pisaron el vestíbulo del hotel.

Dos días atrás, cuando llegaron todos a la recepción para recoger las llaves de las habitaciones se dio cuenta de que tanto el encargado de llevar las maletas, como el joven que les atendió no dudaron en repasar con ojos hambrientos a las tres hermanas Tendo. No parecía importarles que su padre estuviera delante. Hicieron lo mismo cada vez que las tres muchachas salían o entraban, especialmente cuando iban ya ataviadas con sus bañadores rumbo a la playa.

El día anterior sin ir más lejos, Akane y él habían vuelto antes para recoger algo que la chica se había dejado y cómo iba sola, todas las atenciones masculinas indeseables se centraron en ella sin remedio. Ranma trató de fingir indiferencia pero en un momento dado, el baboso de recepción le hizo un comentario bastante desafortunado sobre la figura de su prometida porque el muy idiota pensó que Ranma era su hermano mayor.

_Ahora ya no parece tan contento de verla_, pensó Ranma con cierta satisfacción al ver la ofuscación dibujada en el semblante del recepcionista cuando les vio pasar cogidos de la mano.

Ranma sonrió para sí. Fue curioso… se sintió vencedor aún sin haber hecho o dicho nada. El recepcionista, derrotado, inclinó la cabeza cuando ellos pasaron frente a él y el artista marcial irguió la suya e hinchó su pecho sin darse cuenta.

Aquella fugaz sensación de bienestar le duró poco, aunque la agradeció. En cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación sintió que el estómago se le retorcía por los nervios.

_Vamos_ se dijo, suspirando. _No puedo huir._

—¿Lista? —Le preguntó a Akane. Ella le respondió con una mirada decidida y le dio un apretón en la mano.

—¡Claro!

De algún modo, le ayudó a sentirse más seguro.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que los jóvenes entraron sin más. Atravesaron el diminuto vestíbulo y accedieron a la sala principal. De pronto se encontraron frente a la familia al completo; sus dos padres, las hermanas de Akane, el maestro Happosai (aunque estaba en el suelo, aparentemente dormido y agotado de las emociones del día) y, para desgracia del chico, también de Shampoo.

_Estupendo_ se dijo, hundiendo los hombros_. Como si no fuera ya bastante difícil…_

—¡Airen! —exclamó la susodicha, siendo la primera en verles. Los demás, distraídos con el pequeño televisor de la sala se giraron de a poco para darles la bienvenida.

Entonces vieron las manos unidas de los prometidos y los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron a la vez. Ranma sintió el impulso de retroceder, pero la mano de Akane se aferraba a la suya recordándole que esa idea no era un opción.

—Escuchadme todos, yo… quiero decir algo… —murmuró. Nabiki apagó la televisión y los observó con el ceño fruncido. Soun Tendo apretaba los labios de modo que su bigote bailaba en su cara; de rodillas se arrastró hasta su mejor amigo que aún era un enorme panda y le cogió de una zarpa. El animal los miraba con la misma expresión de ansiedad que el otro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kasumi, la única que todavía se mostraba tranquila.

—Pues… a ver… —Ranma se rascó la cabeza. Se sentía estrangulado por esas miradas, pero especialmente por la de Shampoo—… sobre el asunto de la píldora y… Akane… re-resulta que…

—Ranma hizo que le mirara —Soltó Akane dando un paso al frente. Sonrió a todos con gran alegría y añadió—. ¡Así que ahora estoy enamorada de él!

Se hizo el silencio, uno muy endeble y que no tardó en ser roto por gritos y aullidos de júbilo… y de odio.

.

.

Las reacciones de unos y otros a lo que había pasado fueron más o menos, las que Ranma esperaba encontrarse de modo que se armó de paciencia.

Su padre y el señor Tendo se pusieron a bailar agarrados del brazo sobre la raquítica alfombra que había en el centro de la habitación. Agitaban los brazos, reían y entrechocaban sus caderas al grito de: _¡Boda! ¡Boda! _Y una y otra vez se palmeaban la espalda preguntándose (Soun con palabras, Genma con carteles) el uno al otro si realmente podían ser tan felices.

Era lo esperable, pero aun así Ranma bufó avergonzado.

Kasumi les sonrió y les dio la enhorabuena como si las palabras de Akane hubieran sido un anuncio de boda inminente en toda regla, cosa que no había sido. Y Nabiki inclinó la cabeza sin más, para después observarlos con aún más curiosidad que antes.

Por suerte, el maestro Happosai seguía roncando sobre el suelo.

Posiblemente la respuesta de Shampoo fue la peor, aunque no por eso igualmente esperable. Se puso tiesa, salvo por sus piernas y torció su cintura al tiempo que sacaba sus bomboris de colores y miraba en todas direcciones. Parecía, efectivamente, una gata acorralada escrutando el lugar en busca de una salida o pensándose a quién atacaría primero.

Ranma se adelantó mirándola fijamente e interpuso su cuerpo entre la amazona y Akane por lo que pudiera pasar, después llenó sus pulmones de aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Todos le miraron, sorprendidos, menos Happosai que seguía en brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Podemos sentarnos tranquilos un momento y hablar de lo que ha pasado? —Les pidió el chico. Tuvo que insistir un poco más, pero consiguió que Soun dejara de soltar confeti al aire y tomara asiento junto al peludo panda.

Incluso Shampoo, girando la cabeza enfurruñada, se dejó caer sobre sus piernas cruzadas y esperó un poco antes de atacar.

Ranma tomó asiento en el centro, con Akane pegada a su lado y aun sujetando su mano. Fue él quien no intentó soltarla; de algún modo le daba confianza.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el chico se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado de verdad. La confusión con la píldora, la huida de Akane, la aparición de Ryoga y los intentos frustrados, aunque irritantemente persistentes, del maestro por aparecer ante los ojos de la pobre hechizada para robar su corazón. Ranma dejó muy claro que se trataba de una situación tan crítica como si la vida de Akane estuviera realmente en peligro y que él solo actuó como lo hizo para salvar a la chica de un destino horrible.

A nadie pareció importarle realmente sus explicaciones. Lo único que querían oír era lo que ya sabían; Akane estaba enamorada de Ranma por fin y lo estaría para siempre. No había marcha atrás. Y eso quería decir algo muy importante que el propio Soun se encargó de dejar claro para todos.

—Has obligado a mi hija a amarte para siempre —Resumió el hombre con sencillez—. De modo que ahora debes hacerte responsable, Ranma-kun.

. Si eres realmente un hombre no dejarás tirada a mi pequeña. Te casarás con ella, te harás cargo de nuestro dojo y trataras de hacerla feliz en la medida que puedas. ¿Eres un hombre de honor o estoy equivocado?

Ranma quedó prendido de la fortaleza que había en los ojos de su tío. A pesar de que era casi el mismo discurso que llevaba oyendo desde su llegada al dojo meses atrás, en esta ocasión le afectó más que de costumbre pues su tío llevaba razón. Era responsable de los sentimientos de Akane y la futura felicidad de la chica estaba únicamente en sus manos.

—Vaya Ranma… Parece que estás en un buen aprieto —comentó Nabiki con su habitual humor que ponía los pelos de punta. La chica sonreía brevemente y sus ojos se deslizaron como pececillos en el agua hasta las manos unidas de los jóvenes—. O… puede que no.

Ranma se ruborizó y a punto estuvo de responder con su perorata de excusas y objeciones a lo que se estaba diciendo, pero de pronto Shampoo se puso en pie frente a todos lanzando un alarido.

—¡Airen! —Parecía realmente rabiosa cuando alzó su puño tan apretado que el brazalete que llevaba a la altura del antebrazo estalló en mil pedazos—. ¡ ¿Por qué tú tan cercano a Akane?! ¡Ella tragar píldora, no tú!

—Eh… bueno, sí… pero… yo…

Akane frunció el ceño ligeramente y agarró con más fuerza el brazo del chico.

—Ranma es mi prometido, Shampoo —Habló sin apenas levantar la voz o exaltarse—. Es normal que seamos cercanos. No sé por qué estás tan molesta.

—¡Bien dicho, hija! —Soun Tendo, que no cabía en sí de gozo, lanzó una fervorosa sonrisa de orgullo a su pequeña—. ¡Qué feliz estás haciendo a tu padre, Akane!

—¡Ranma también ser mi prometido! ¡Ser mi Airen! —replicó Shampoo. Como un rayo se lanzó de rodillas sobre el chico pero Ranma, creyendo por un momento que pretendía herir a Akane, se apartó esquivándola en el último momento. La china le miró dolida—. ¿Airen?

—No es tu Airen —rebatió Akane—. ¿Airen no significa "esposo"? Y que yo sepa Ranma y tú no estáis casados.

—¡Callar! ¡Tú no saber nada de la leyes de mi tribu! —Shampoo se irguió poderosa y altiva, apartando con chulería su larguísima cabellera—. No entender nada, Akane. Airen y yo unidos para el resto de la eternidad, no importa que no casados todavía…

—Será que no te importa a ti, Shampoo.

En ese momento, tanto Soun como su amigo peludo avanzaron sobre el suelo y se interpusieron entre los jóvenes con los brazos alzados dispuestos a hacer de barrera en aquella contienda.

—Vamos, vamos… Esta pelea es un sinsentido —declaró Soun, haciendo de pacificador. Se volvió hacia la amazona y suavizó aún más su voz para templar los ánimos, pues sabía muy bien que esa chica era mucho más peligrosa de lo que parecía—. Shampoo, las circunstancias han dado un giro inesperado y Ranma-kun ya se ha decidido.

. Akane ha sido la elegida, la ganadora, la que se casará con él… Aquí no hay nada más para ti.

Genma soltó un gruñido al tiempo que agitaba uno de sus carteles de madera:

_Aún eres joven, tendrás una vida feliz._

Si bien las intenciones de ambos eran buenas, las palabras elegidas y el tono no fueron los más adecuados. Shampoo se puso más roja que nunca y de un solo salto golpeó a los dos en la cabeza apartándolos de su camino para después caer suavemente sobre sus pies frente a Ranma.

—¡Airen, no hacer caso! —Shampoo mostró una expresión de verdadera súplica para Ranma y le puso las manos en el pecho—. Tú no responsable de chica violenta. No ser tu problema… ¡Nosotros irnos, juntos, a China!

—Shampoo… ¿de qué estás hablando? —Ranma sacudió la cabeza—. Después del lio que has armado con esas condenadas píldoras, ¿esperas que me vaya contigo a China?

—¡Aiya! Nosotros buscamos antídoto para chica violenta allí… —Shampoo le cogió del brazo y le dio un fuerte tirón para que soltara la mano de Akane. Ranma dio un respingo pero entonces la amazona le agarró por los brazos tratando de que solo la mirara a ella—. ¡Tú y yo juntos! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Chica violenta amargarte la vida!

. Tú no cargar con ella… tú ser mi Airen, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

El chico, abrumado, echó hacia atrás el cuerpo. Los ojos de Shampoo tenían la peculiaridad de ser tan enormes y brillantes que era fácil perderse en ellos (aunque no quisieras) y él sabía que perder así la concentración ante una guerrera como ella podía hacerle perder aquella batalla.

—Yo… yo… —Empezó a tartamudear sin remedio y la amazona, creyéndose vencedora, se estiró aún más hacia él con la clara intención de besarle.

—¿Ranma? —La voz de Akane fue como un latigazo doloroso en su piel. El chico volvió el rostro y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su prometida le miraba con los ojos entornados y los labios haciendo un mohín. Tenía las manos extendidas hacia él.

En otras circunstancias Akane ya le habría dado tal paliza que estaría incrustado en el suelo de la habitación, pero ahora no. Ella le miraba con tristeza e incomprensión, como si no entendiera del todo lo que estaba pasando y aun así le ofrecía sus manos porque confiaba en él.

_Akane…_

—Airen… —Shampoo le empujó el rostro hacia ella, tenía los labios rosados entreabiertos y los acercaba a él con los ojos entrecerrados, ansiando el contacto. Ranma sufrió un espasmo y se apartó dejando a la amazona balanceándose en el aire.

—No… no está bien. No me iré a ningún lado, mucho menos a China contigo —declaró Ranma. Shampoo se irguió y le lanzó una mirada de odio que congeló la sangre de todos los presentes, pero que no consiguió amedrentarle—.Ni siquiera creo que exista un antídoto para Akane.

—¡Aiya, claro que sí!

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? —Terció Nabiki cruzándose de brazos—. Como si nunca hubieses intentado engañar al tonto de Ranma para que te elija a ti.

—¡Eh! —El susodicho se quejó al instante.

—¡Shampoo no miente! —insistió ella apretando los puños—. Aunque no existir antídoto, Airen no estar obligado a casarse con Akane. Solo problema de chica violenta ser.

—Eso no es justo, Shampoo —opinó Kasumi con su suavidad habitual—. La pobre Akane está hechizada… ¿qué sería de ella si Ranma la abandona?

_¡Mi hijo no hará tal cosa!_

Genma volvió a ponerse en pie, con un nuevo cartel en sus zarpas. Bufó y gruñó en todas direcciones para después darle tal palmada en la espalda a su hijo que casi lo tira al suelo.

_¡Es un hombre honorable! ¡Se hará responsable de su prometida!_

—¡Por supuesto que lo hará! —Su tío apareció también a su lado y le enganchó de la nuca con fuerza para después apretar haciendo que el joven se doblara tratando de huir de la presión—. ¿Verdad que sí, Ranma-kun?

—¡Papá, no le hagas daño! —protestó Akane.

El chico resopló, molesto y se apartó de los dos hombres como pudo.

_¡Serán brutos!_ Pensó. _¿Ni siquiera me van a dejar tomar esta decisión a mí?_

Ranma movió los hombros y se pasó una mano por la piel de la nuca, aún sentía la presión de los dedos de su tío sobre ella. Alzó la vista y se topó con la peligrosa y furiosa mirada de la amazona, exigente y colérica; Shampoo era imprevisible cuando se enfadaba y su instinto de artista marcial le avisó de que si no iba con cuidado esa chica se vengaría de la peor forma posible.

Y la venganza de una amazona no era cualquier cosa.

Su cerebro le urgió a inventar alguna excusa que de algún modo satisficiera las expectativas de Shampoo, aunque fuera solo un poco. Lo suficiente para que se calmara y se fuera. A lo largo de los últimos tiempos, Ranma se había vuelto un experto en escudarse en ambiguas declaraciones que agradaban a la mayoría de sus prometidas, pero que al mismo tiempo no le comprometían realmente a nada.

Akane era la única que no se creía sus palabras, pero ahora ella…

Ranma la miró. Seguía en el mismo lugar, con las manos apretadas a la altura de su pecho y mirándole fijamente a la espera de sus palabras. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que podía ver incluso los sentimientos de angustia y temor que debía estar padeciendo a causa de esa extraña situación.

_Realmente teme que… vaya a dejarla _se dio cuenta el chico. Y lo más sorprendente seguía siendo que no se mostrara enfadada, ni que fingiera indiferencia ante esa posibilidad. ¡No! Akane por fin mostraba sus auténticos sentimientos por él y estos le hicieron polvo en lo más hondo de su miserable alma.

Ranma bajó la vista.

—Shampoo… —murmuró.

—¡Airen! ¡Tú elegirme! —La chica saltó nuevamente hacia él, pero Ranma retrocedió, frotándose un brazo—. ¿Qué… ocurrir a ti?

—Lo siento pero… tengo que quedarme con Akane —Todos en la sala soltaron una exclamación y una vez más Ranma se preguntó por qué todo en su horrible vida tenía que ser exhibido como si fuera el protagonista de un anime o un manga—. El tío Soun lleva razón… Tengo que hacerme responsable.

—¡No, Airen! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque yo lo he provocado! —Respondió el chico—. ¡Akane no se merece sufrir toda su vida por algo que yo he hecho!

—En realidad… —intervino Nabiki con suavidad y aun así atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella. Quizás para darle mayor efecto, se había sentado en una de las sillas del cuarto en lugar de en el suelo. Ahora les miraba a todos desde su altura superior—. Eso no es exactamente cierto, Ranma. Por una vez tú no eres el principal culpable del problema que tenemos entre manos.

. A fin de cuentas, fue el maestro Happosai quien trajo ese horrible brazalete a la playa. Y nada habría ocurrido si Cologne no le hubiese contado el terrible secreto que ocultaban esas píldoras.

. Además… ¿no fue Shampoo la que trató de usarlas para atraparte en primer lugar? ¿No fue ella quien le metió esa píldora en la garganta a mi hermanita?

—¿Qué decir tú? —preguntó la susodicha. Se giró hacia Nabiki con los ojos entornados y un sonido gutural en su voz. Pero Nabiki Tendo no se amilanó, al contrario afiló aún más su sonrisa cuando encaró a la joven.

—Lo que digo es que Ranma es inocente (por una vez). Él solo quiso proteger a mi hermana del lío que tú solita formaste, Shampoo —Le respondió, cruzando las piernas con poderío—. Si Akane ama desesperadamente a Ranma es solo por tu culpa —Se pasó una mano por su corta melena castaña y añadió—. Lo más apropiado ahora sería que te retiraras de una vez por todas y les dejaras en paz para que puedan vivir tranquilos su amor.

—¡Ahh! ¡No, yo nunca permitir eso! —Shampoo se puso roja de la indignación que sentía y Ranma se puso alerta. Temió que la china se lanzara contra Nabiki de un momento a otro, pero no era ella contra quien deseaba desahogar su ira—. ¡Akane Tendo obstáculo demasiado irritante ya! ¡Y amazonas destruyen los obstáculos!

Sin más se lanzó contra Akane con la velocidad felina que la caracterizaba, no solo cuando se transformaba en gato. De lo más hondo de su garganta salió un aullido desgarrador que nadie comprendió pues lo que sea que dijera fue dicho en chino.

—¡Akane! —chilló Kasumi, asustada.

Pero antes de que las manos extendidas de Shampoo hubiesen llegado hasta la chica, Ranma se interpuso y cogió a su prometida, para después saltar alejándose del ataque de la otra. Shampoo, por supuesto, volvió a intentarlo, pero Ranma no permitió que se acercara a ellos.

—¡Airen, no meterte en esto!

—¡Eso, Ranma! —Convino Akane—. ¡Suéltame! No le tengo miedo a Shampoo, lucharé contra ella.

Pero el chico dio un nuevo salto y se subió a lo alto de un armario de la habitación. Entonces miró a su prometida.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Ya sabes que no puedes vencer a Shampoo!

—¡Sí, que podré!

—¡No, no lo lograrás! —Insistió él—. Y aunque lo consiguieras ahora, ella te perseguiría para el resto de tu vida. ¡Ya sabes cómo son sus estúpidas leyes!

Akane hizo una mueca de disgusto pero esta se desinfló rápidamente. Levantó una mano hacia el rostro del chico y le acarició con suavidad.

—Ranma, confía en mí. No dejaré que Shampoo se interponga en nuestro amor.

Eso distrajo al chico el tiempo suficiente como para que la amazona se lanzara en un nuevo ataque contra ellos. Las palabras decididas de Akane y el modo suave en que le había tocado le habían dejado obnubilado, y cuando quiso darse cuenta tenían a su enemiga casi sobre ellos. Ranma solo pudo tratar de proteger a su prometida con su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos para soportar el dolor inminente.

Pero no hubo dolor. Solo el sonido de un montón de agua que caía al suelo y seguidamente un maullido lastimero. Cuando abrió los ojos, Shampoo era una bonita gatita rosa y Nabiki estaba sobre ella con uno de los enormes jarrones que decoraban la habitación en las manos.

—Os encanta complicaros la vida, ¿verdad? —Les dijo. Resopló y con la otra mano agarró a la gata por el pelaje antes de que esta se escabullera—. Con Shampoo esto es lo más sencillo —Añadió, agitando el jarrón vacío—. Anda, bajar de ahí, tortolitos.

Ranma, un tanto avergonzado, obedeció. Dejó a su prometida en el suelo y bajó la mirada procurando no acercarse demasiado al felino. Ahora sí que le daba auténtico pavor.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y Kasumi dio una palmada.

—¡Oh! —Sonrió a todos—. Debe ser el aviso para la cena, ya casi es la hora.

Todos miraron el redondeado reloj que había colgado en la pared del cuarto y sus semblantes se relajaron.

—¡Es cierto, ya debemos ir bajando al restaurante! —Soun asintió feliz.

_¡Me muero de hambre, Tendo!_

—¡Desde luego, Saotome! Los viajes abren el apetito una barbaridad.

—¡Ah, Kasumi! —Nabiki fue hacia ella y le entregó a la gata, que no dejaba de revolverse molesta—. ¿Por qué no le das esto al camarero y que el hotel se encargue de hacer con ella lo que quieran? Así no nos causará más problemas —Shampoo bufó, agitando sus garras pero Nabiki le mostró una sonrisa terrible—. Y cuidadito con arañar a mi hermana o te llevaré a una protectora de animales.

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación llevándose a la gata que una y otra vez se retorcía en sus brazos intentando volverse hacia Ranma. Maullaba como pidiéndole ayuda, pero el joven, atemorizado por su aspecto, apartó la mirada y tembló ligeramente hasta que dejó de oírla.

—De nada —Les soltó Nabiki y siguiendo los pasos de su padre y su tío también abandonó la habitación. Por fin se hizo el silencio.

Ranma se sentía más avergonzado y humillado que antes aunque los demás se habían largado al encuentro de la comida como si lo que había ocurrido no fuera, en realidad, para nada importante.

Estaba tan alterado que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Akane se había quedado a su lado y volvía a sonreír con ternura.

—No te ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza y después volvió a abrazarle, pillándole nuevamente desprevenido. El chico se echó a temblar y mantuvo sus manos en alto, por la tan arraigada costumbre de proteger su vida.

_Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto a partir de ahora_ se dijo, posándolos sobre la espalda de la chica.

—¿De verdad te quedarás conmigo, Ranma? ¿De verdad?

_¡Ah, sí! Casi se me había olvidado…_

—Sí, claro. Cumpliré como un hombre.

Akane soltó una risita apretujándole tanto que casi le deja sin aire.

—¡Oh, Ranma! ¡Soy tan feliz!

El chico no supo qué responder, aún se sentía demasiado extraño por la forma en que ella le hablaba. Se dedicó a pasarle una mano por la espalda mientras que con la otra la estrechaba contra él y eso pareció contentar a la chica que soltó un suspiro que le enterneció de un modo que jamás habría creído posible sentir.

_Bien…_

Ranma suspiró también dejando caer los párpados. El olor de Akane inundó su nariz y la calidez de su grácil cuerpo le envolvió por completo. Era una sensación tan inusual y a la vez tan natural. Poder abrazarla sin temer salir herido en el intento… en verdad era agradable. Más agradable cada vez que lo experimentaba.

Ranma sonrió.

_Yo también soy un poco feliz._

.

.

Tras la cena, los cinco bajaron al jardín del hotel y encendieron bengalas como despedida de ese viaje tan estrambótico y singular que habían tenido. Fueron gratos momentos de tranquilidad para el artista marcial después de todo lo que había pasado y Akane estaba realmente guapa con su yukata, aunque él no se lo dijo, claro.

Después recogieron sus cosas para dejar el hotel. Genma y Soun se las apañaron para atar de pies y manos al maestro Happosai y lo dejaron encerrado en uno de los armarios de la habitación. Era un gesto inútil; sabían que ese viejo demonio encontraría la manera de escapar y regresar a Nerima, pero no podían evitar intentar esas tontas triquiñuelas para librarse de él cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad.

Tuvieron que caminar un largo trecho hasta la parada del autobús cargando con su equipaje. Akane se colocó al lado de su prometido sin pensárselo y se cogió a su brazo con familiaridad. A pesar de todo, Ranma dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de la chica recorrer la parte interna de su brazo en busca de un lugar donde agarrarse.

Ella le sonrió y el chico clavó su mirada al frente, agitado. Al menos hasta que notó lo abultada que era la mochila que ella cargaba.

—¡Deja que te ayude!

Intentó cogerla, pero Akane le esquivó magistralmente.

—¡No hace falta! Puedo sola.

—Pero parece muy pesado… ¡Deja que yo la lleve!

Akane volvió a esquivarle y le hizo una mueca.

—¿Me estás llamando debilucha? ¡Solo es una mochila!

Ranma parpadeó, confuso. Al parecer ni el más potente de los hechizos podía acabar con el férreo orgullo de su prometida; decidió no insistir.

—Pero… ¿se puede saber qué diantres llevas ahí dentro?

—Cosas.

—Cosas inútiles, ¿no? ¡Solo hemos estado fuera unos días!

—¡Oye que yo no me meto con como haces tú el equipaje!

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó un poco, pero no de esa forma adorable en que lo había hecho antes, sino con la peligrosidad que vaticinaba una pelea. Alguien que no estuviese tan habituado como él a esos sutiles cambios no se habría dado cuenta.

_Parece que todavía puedo hacerla enfadar_ se dijo, tomando nota. Eso le gustó. La idea de una Akane con la que no pudiera discutir no le atraía en absoluto, además aquello le hacía sentir un poco mejor pues esa actitud era algo que reconocía de la vieja Akane. La Akane pre-hechizo seguía estado presente aunque ya no era tan violenta e irascible como antes.

Esperaron unos minutos en la parada de autobús y cuando este llegó, Akane tiró de él hasta un par de asientos. Se sentaron juntos y la chica se apoyó en su hombro nuevamente, mientras le rozaba la mano sobre el reposabrazos.

La familia tomó asiento cerca de ellos, con expresiones de regocijo pero al menos lo hicieron en silencio. Ranma tragó saliva, nervioso y fue incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda en su asiento. Por un lado seguía temiendo actuar por su cuenta y que Akane despertara del hechizo para darle una paliza; por otro se sentía cohibido por dejarla hacer a ella lo que quisiera, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras él solo podía disfrutar vergonzosamente de sus caricias y sus atenciones.

¿Se le pasaría en algún momento esa horrible sensación de estar recibiendo algo que no merecía?

Lo cierto es que se sintió aliviado cuando Akane cayó dormida sobre su brazo.

El trayecto continuó en la silenciosa oscuridad de la carretera que recorrían y al chico comenzaron a picarle los ojos. El calor del cuerpo de Akane tan cerca parecía estar atrayéndole hacia un sopor pegajoso y a la vez muy dulce en el que quiso perderse. Hasta que vio los afilados de Nabiki asomar por el respaldo del asiento delante del suyo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le soltó, poniéndose tenso. La chica se llevó un dedo a los labios y después señaló a Akane con la cabeza. Ranma entendió y ruborizado, bajo la voz—. ¿Por qué nos miras?

—Sujétala mejor —Le indicó, pero él no entendió—. Si hay un frenazo Akane se estampara contra el asiento de delante, ¿acaso quieres eso? —Ranma negó con la cabeza—. Pues sujétala mejor.

Nervioso y con gran cuidado, pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Akane hasta sostenerla con algo de firmeza. La joven gruñó y se movió, Ranma se quedó estático con la mandíbula apretada, pero Akane se inclinó más sobre él afianzando su apoyo. Y siguió durmiendo. Ranma resopló sin hacer ruido, su mano se cerró suavemente sobre el hombro de la chica.

Miró a Nabiki y esta le levantó el pulgar, satisfecha.

—Ahora tienes que encargarte de este tipo de cosas, Ranma —Le recordó. Antes de volverse hacia delante le sonrió—. ¿No te parece que Akane está más guapa? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Las mujeres se ponen más bonitas cuando están enamoradas.

Desapareció al otro lado del asiento y Ranma, pensativo, bajó el rostro para mirar a su prometida. Sí… puede que estuviera más guapa. O quizás era esa expresión de paz que mostraba, la diminuta sonrisa que formaban sus labios o la forma graciosa en que su flequillo caía sobre su frente creando una sombra peculiar sobre sus ojos.

Ranma se puso tan rojo que se obligó a apartar la mirada.

_Ahora tengo que encargarme…_ Recordó las palabras de la mediana de los Tendo y reflexionó sobre su significado. _Supongo que sí. Hay muchas cosas que tendré que cambiar a partir de ahora._

Akane había sido hechizada, en parte por su culpa; a pesar de la sorpresa y los altercados del día Ranma no había dejado de notar el peso de la culpa sobre él pero en ese instante decidió que era inútil. Sería distinto si hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer para revertir la situación o si sus remordimientos sirvieran para aplacar la furia de Akane, pero ella estaba feliz. O eso parecía…

_La culpa es una emoción inútil, _se dijo.

No podía dejar que eso le paralizara. Le había hecho una promesa a su tío, y lo más importante, se lo había prometido a Akane. Y él era un hombre de palabra, por supuesto que sí. Solo podía ser fiel a su promesa y seguir adelante. Esforzarse por hacer que la vida de una Akane hechizada fuera más fácil y que siguiera tan feliz como lo era ahora.

_¡Bien!_ Se dijo, convencido. _Me tomaré esto como un desafío más._

Y eso le relajó un poco pues… ¿quién sabía más de desafíos que él?

.

Todo es Extraño

.

Ranma despertó a Akane cuando por fin llegaron a Nerima y se las arregló para hacerse con la mochila de la chica antes de bajar del autobús. Akane estaba medio dormida, así que no se molestó en pelear esta vez.

De vuelta en el dojo, los patriarcas se fueron a dormir de inmediato mientras que Kasumi y Nabiki se quedaron en la cocina para ordenar algunas de los utensilios que se habían llevado a la playa.

—Me quedo con ellas un rato —Le dijo Akane a su prometido cuando este ya se dirigía al piso superior—. Me tomaré un vaso de leche, creo que me he despejado un poco.

—Como quieras —dijo él—. Dejaré la mochila sobre tu cama.

—¡Gracias, Ranma! —Con una sonrisa enorme y somnolienta Akane le dijo adiós con la mano y el chico desapareció por las escaleras.

Kasumi puso un cazo con leche a calentar y sacó tres vasos que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Nabiki se sentó y apoyó un codo mientras miraba a la pequeña con una ceja arqueada.

—Oye, Akane… —Le dijo y la susodicha se volvió hacia sus hermanas, aún sonriente—. Estás fingiendo, ¿verdad?

Kasumi parpadeó, sin entender y observó la larga mirada sin parpadeos que compartieron sus hermanas.

—¿A qué te refieres, Nabiki? —preguntó Akane.

—A que estás fingiendo estar enamorada de Ranma —respondió la otra con simpleza—. No estás hechizada, ¿a qué no?

La mayor fue en busca del cazo y se puso a servir la leche en los tres vasos.

—¡Qué tonterías dices, Nabiki! —Comentó ella con una sonrisa de guasa—. ¿Cómo va a estar Akane fingiendo algo así? —Después se sentó en su lugar y tomó su vaso con los dedos—. Akane, díselo.

La pequeña seguía tan sonriente como antes pero poco a poco sus ojos se entrecerraron y la sonrisa se tornó una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo diantres te has dado cuenta de que fingía, Nabiki?

—¡¿Qué?! —Kasumi dio un respingo, impresionada—. Pero Akane… entonces, ¿no es cierto?

La pequeña resopló y la miró un tanto avergonzada.

—No, no lo es —reconoció—. Os he engañado a todos.

.

.

Las tres hermanas Tendo se sentaron a la mesa y cerraron la puerta de la cocina después de asegurarse que los hombres de la casa seguían en el piso superior. Las tres apuraron sus respectivos vasos de leche y Kasumi propuso preparar un té, pero nadie quiso.

Akane, sentada entre las otras dos, miraba fijamente a la mediana como si de ese modo pretendiera leerle la mente, pero Nabiki sacudió la cabeza acompañada de una risita.

—No me mires de ese modo —le pidió, aunque pareció complacida de algún modo.

—Pero, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? Creí que lo estaba haciendo muy bien…

—Has sido muy convincente —reconoció la otra—. Pero Akane… No deberías intentar engañar a una mentirosa. Jamás te saldrá bien —Akane frunció los labios—. El que desde luego se lo ha tragado todo ha sido Ranma.

—Bien, esa era la idea —confirmó la pequeña.

—Pero no entiendo nada —intervino Kasumi, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Hizo una mueca al notar miguillas olvidadas sobre el mantel—. Entonces, ¿no te tragaste la píldora de verdad?

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto que me la tragué.

—Y entonces… ¿no te hizo efecto?

—No le dio tiempo —explicó ella—. Cuando estaba huyendo en la playa el muy tonto de Ranma me tiró al agua y casi me ahoga. Tragué tanta agua del mar que cuando salí me puse a toser y vomité la píldora.

Por suerte aún no se había desecho. Supongo que eso fue lo que me salvó…

—¿Y dónde está esa píldora ahora? —preguntó Nabiki.

—La tiré al mar cuando Ranma no miraba.

La mediana chasqueó la lengua lamentando la perdida de una píldora por la que podría haber sacado un buen dinero.

—¿Y por qué has mentido? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Akane miró a una y a otra y retorció sus manos sobre la mesa. Sus pómulos se encendieron al aclararse la voz.

—Me estoy vengando de Ranma por todas las veces que él se ha burlado de mí —reveló con firmeza y al final incluso apretó los dientes—. Él siempre me gasta bromas estúpidas y vergonzosas, me hace creer cosas que no son solo para burlarse de mis reacciones y… y… ¡Ya no lo soporto más! —Le arreó un golpe a la mesa, pero afortunadamente las otras sostuvieron los vasos a tiempo, antes de que saltaran al suelo—. ¡Me la debía! Esta vez él será el humillado.

—Así que tu plan es…

—Seguiré haciéndole creer que estoy terriblemente enamorada de él hasta que esté completamente seguro y después, le soltaré en la cara que todo era mentira —Akane volvió a sonreír incluso pateó con sus piernas bajo la mesa presa de la excitación—. ¡Se sentirá tan avergonzado que no podrá soportarlo!

Nabiki entornó los ojos.

—Vaya… es diabólico… —soltó con sarcasmo y Akane le sacó la lengua.

¡Era perfecto! Porque Ranma era tan vergonzoso que lo pasaría fatal, ella estaba segura. Solo tenía que seguir fingiendo un poco más, aunque le resultaba muy duro estar siempre sonriendo y de buen humor.

¡Pero estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final!

Con un poco de suerte Ranma aprendería la lección y no intentaría burlarse de ella nunca más.

—Pero Akane… —La llamó Kasumi. La mayor seguía con inquietud en su semblante, acariciando su vaso vació con la punta de los dedos—. ¿Era necesario también engañar a papá y al tío Genma? ¿Y qué me dices de Shampoo?

—¡Ja! —La joven se cruzó de brazos—. Papá y el tío no me dan ninguna pena, después de todas las trampas que nos ponen a Ranma y a mí para que nos casemos cuanto antes, se merecen este desengaño. ¡Además, tampoco será para tanto! No tengo intención de alargar esto demasiado.

—¿Y Shampoo?

—Shampoo tampoco me importa.

—No, me refiero… —Nabiki torció la cabeza hacia ella—. Con lo celosa que tú eres, ¿cómo has sido capaz de aguantar de tan buen humor lo cerca que Shampoo estuvo de besar a Ranma en el hotel?

Akane separó los labios y se puso roja. Movió los brazos detrás de su espalda.

—¡Yo no soy celosa! ¡¿Y a mí que más me da lo que hagan esos dos?!

—Akane…

—¡Como si quieren besarse todos los días! ¡¿Te crees que no sé qué ya lo habrán hecho a mis espaldas?!

—Akane… —repitió Nabiki—. Tus manos.

—¿Qué?

—Muéstramelas —La pequeña parpadeó pero la determinación tan feroz de su hermana siempre la hacía flaquear, así que de mala gana bufó y extendió sus manos ante ella—. Las palmas, por favor.

Las giró y Kasumi soltó una exclamación.

—¡Por los cielos, Akane! —La mayor se levantó y fue a buscar el botiquín de debajo del fregadero—. ¿Cómo te has…?

—¿Así es como has logrado mantener el tipo? ¿Apretando tanto los puños que te has hecho heridas con tus propias uñas? —Akane bajó la mirada y en silencio dejó que Kasumi le curara. Nabiki se inclinó sobre el respaldo moviendo la cabeza—. Mira, Akane… yo soy la primera que apoya las bromas y las venganzas también…

—Pues a mí no me gusta esto para nada —opinó Kasumi, frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que Akane no debería mentir así a su prometido —La miró a los ojos mientras le vendaba la mano con una gasa—. Debes parar esto cuanto antes y decir la verdad.

—¡Pero él siempre…!

—Yo también creo que debes pararlo cuanto antes —Y las otras dos miraron a la castaña, sorprendidas.

—Pero, ¿no has dicho que me apoyabas? —replicó Akane.

—Para llevar a cabo una broma como esta hace falta mucha sangre fría y a la vista está que tú careces de ella —Le explicó lanzando una mirada a sus manos—. Eres demasiado emocional. ¡Hazme caso! Si alargas esto ocurrirán dos cosas; o te perderás tu misma en el engaño o te sentirás tan culpable por mentir a Ranma que no podrás soportarlo.

Akane lo negó todo con vehemencia.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No soy una niña pequeña, sé lo que hago! —Akane se puso en pie empujando la silla con las piernas—. ¡Y Ranma va a pagar por todas sus humillaciones!

Y con un gran desaire, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina con la cabeza en alto.

Kasumi suspiró y preocupada empezó a guardar las cosas de vuelta en el botiquín. Nabiki, que sabía a la perfección lo fácilmente que Kasumi se preocupaba por ellas dos, la sonrió con una dulzura que muy pocas veces dejaba que se apreciara en su rostro.

—Tranquila, nos hará caso.

—¿Tú crees, Nabiki?

—Akane es muy cabezota, pero a la vez volátil en sus decisiones —Le recordó con despreocupación—. Antes de que llegué arriba, habrá reflexionado sobre todo lo que hemos dicho y cambiará su plan.

Kasumi agradeció esas palabras acariciando la mano de su hermana.

—Espero que lleves razón.

.

.

Y de hecho, Nabiki tenía mucha razón.

Akane subió furibunda hasta su dormitorio y estaba muy decidida a llevar a término su plan así como ella lo había ideado. Con la misma determinación que sentía cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio que había entre la mesa de escritorio y la puerta.

Refunfuñó, diciéndose que sus hermanas no entendían. Ellas no sabían lo que era ser siempre el blanco de las bromas de su prometido, no conocían esa humillación que te quema por dentro cuando alguien intenta dejar tus sentimientos al descubierto para burlarse vilmente de ellos. Pero ella, sí. ¡Ella lo sabía muy bien! Y ya había soportado suficiente.

Era hora de la revancha.

¡Estaba deseando ver la cara de tonto que se le iba a quedar a Ranma cuando ella le dijera la verdad y todo lo que el chico creía se viera hecho pedazos! Estaba lista para asumir los riesgos. ¡Nabiki no sabía nada! ¿Por qué habría de sentirse culpable? ¡Él ni siquiera se disculpaba después de sus bromas!

Por una vez ella, Akane Tendo, tenía el control de la situación y se alzaría victoriosa sobre la vergüenza y la debilidad de Ranma Saotome.

_¡Eso es!_ Se dijo apretando los puños con energía. Tanta que, sus recientes heridas se quejaron y tuvo que hacer una mueca. _Vaya…_

Akane se quedó mirando las vendas y arrugó la nariz. Lo cierto es que eso no debió pasar… ¡Maldita, Shampoo! Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para intentar…

_Mmm…_ Se dejó caer sobre la cama mirándose las manos y recordando las palabras de sus hermanas. A ver… no es que creyera que las dos estaban equivocadas, pero…

_¿Tendrán razón?_ Se preguntó, levantando los ojos hacia la lámpara del techo. Tuvo que achicar los ojos. _A lo mejor me estoy pasando un poquito, involucrando a toda la familia…_

Es verdad que su padre parecía muy emocionado. Y el tío Genma. Los dos creían que su gran sueño estaba por cumplirse. Cuando supieran la verdad se iban a sentir muy decepcionados. ¿Se enfadarían con ella?

¿Y Ranma? ¿Se enfadaría mucho?

Lo cierto es que era terriblemente vergonzoso y también orgulloso. Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que no la perdonara fácilmente por aquella broma. Le había visto realmente afectado por lo que le había pasado.

_Quizás lo mejor sea acabar con esto cuanto antes_ se le ocurrió. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y meditó. _Cuanto más tarde en contarle la verdad, más se enfadará después…_ Ranma no solía enfadarse demasiado; que ella recordara solo le había visto realmente molesto una vez. Pero daba auténtico miedo.

Se preguntó entonces, sorprendida por no saberlo, si Ranma era rencoroso.

_¡Basta! ¡Acabaré con esto ahora mismo!_ Decidió poniéndose en pie. Era mejor que no pasara de esa noche. Si confesaba ahora, Ranma no podría enfadarse con ella demasiado, ¿verdad? ¡No había pasado ni un día!

_Iré a su cuarto fingiendo que quiero darle las buenas noches_ pensó con rapidez. _¡Y también las gracias por lo bueno que ha sido conmigo, bla, bla, bla! Y cuando se ponga a tartamudear rojo por la vergüenza, le soltaré que todo ha sido una broma. ¡Eso es!_

A fin de cuentas, lo importante era que se lo había creído y aunque corto, había sido divertido. Pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte y cortarlo todo antes de que se complicara demasiado.

Akane asintió con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma y se dirigió a la puerta. Cogió el pomo, lo giró y al abrir la puerta se topó, justamente, con su prometido al otro lado. El chico dio un respingo, también impresionado; tenía el puño en alto como si estuviera a punto de llamar.

—¡Ah, Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a… darte las buenas noches.

—Ahm… —Akane perpleja se forzó a reaccionar. Dibujó la sonrisa más radiante que pudo en esos instantes—. ¡Yo iba a buscarte para lo mismo!

Qué raro… ninguno de los dos, jamás, se había preocupado por darle las buenas noches al otro. En fin, la chica se recompuso por la sorpresa y retomó su plan. Tenía en la cabeza las palabras exactas que tenía que decir.

—Verás Ranma, yo…

—Akane —El chico la interrumpió y fue entonces que ella se fijó en lo serio que estaba. Por un momento temió que la hubiera descubierto—. Hay una cosa que… quiero decirte.

—¿El… qué?

—Es que… me cuesta… si me miras tan fijamente… —De hecho, su rostro estaba subiendo de color a una velocidad increíble y la nuez en su cuello no dejaba de subir y bajar. Finalmente el chico alzó los brazos, agarró a su prometida y la estrechó contra él.

—¡Pero, ¿qué…?

—Primero quiero que sepas que siento mucho que estés hechizada, Akane —Le soltó a bocajarro. Akane gruñó intentando alzar el rostro, pero Ranma la apretaba contra su pecho—. Da igual lo que diga Nabiki, sé que en parte si soy culpable. ¡Yo te obligué a mirarme! Y a lo mejor fui muy impulsivo, quizás había otra solución… pero me precipité, no sé por qué.

¿A qué venía todo eso? Akane no entendía nada y estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Puede que ese idiota se lo hubiera pensado mejor y le estuviera soltando ese discurso para acabar diciéndole que había cambiado de opinión y no se haría responsable de ella.

_¿Intenta deshacerse de mí, el muy lerdo?_

—¡Da igual! Lo hecho, hecho está. Y he aceptado la responsabilidad… —Entonces el agarre se suavizó. La mano de Ranma ejerció una menor presión sobre su espalda y la otra descendió hasta su nuca—. No es eso. Lo que quiero que sepas es que… todo va a estar bien.

. Cuando nos… casemos. Yo me voy a esforzar en ser un buen marido para ti, para que este hechizo no se convierta en una maldición. Sé de lo que hablo. No quiero que te preocupes porque… todo estará bien.

_¿Ranma?_ Akane dejó caer sus brazos y no pudo moverse mientras entendía el significado verdadero de esas palabras.

—Tú y yo… sé que podemos tener una buena vida —prosiguió él con la voz cada vez más temblorosa—. Incluso que podemos… ser felices. Juntos.

Finalmente Ranma suspiró largamente y muy despacio se apartó, buscando el rostro de la chica. Akane seguía anonadada, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Te… parece bien, Akane?

Ella separó los labios pero no consiguió hablar. Apretó los puños para sentir el dolor de nuevo y con gran esfuerzo volvió a sonreír.

—Claro —respondió—. Lo que has dicho ha sido muy… agradable.

Ranma sonrió, satisfecho y también más tranquilo.

—Bien —convino—. Pues… buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…

Akane buscó el pomo a su espalda pero Ranma no se movió ni apartó los ojos de ella. Se dio cuenta de que él esperaba algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué podía ser.

—¿No… tienes que decirme nada más? —preguntó él. Akane frunció el ceño y él ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de lo más peculiar.

_¿Qué puñetas quiere de mí?_ Se preguntó, histérica. Solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y reflexionar en paz.

—No es necesario que reprimas tus sentimientos por mí ahora —Añadió él. En su voz podía apreciarse un ligero tono fanfarrón, mucho más normal en él que la seriedad anterior. Akane entendió por fin y sintió un pálpito de fastidio pincharle en la nuca.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que disimular por el momento.

—Te quiero, Ranma —recitó ella con una sonrisa muy, muy forzada.

Él también sonrió, con los coloretes asomando en su cara.

—Que descanses —Le dijo y por fin se alejó por el pasillo.

Cuando oyó la puerta del fondo del pasillo deslizarse hasta cerrarse, ella se metió en su cuarto y resopló tan fuerte y tan hondo que se derrumbó en el suelo sin querer. Se arrastró hasta la cama y se tiró en ella.

Rebotó en el colchón con los ojos cerrados y se puso a patalear.

_¡Ranma, idiota!_ Pensó muy enfadada. _¡Lo has estropeado todo!_

Rememoró su expresión solemne y esas palabras que le había dedicado una vez más. Los ojos le escocieron ligeramente.

_Te has cargado mi broma._

.

Un Día, Hechizada

.

Akane no pegó ojo aquella noche. Era algo que ya sospechaba mientras se ponía el pijama y apartaba las sabanas, pero fue igualmente molesto confirmarlo.

Lo peor de no poder dormir, más allá del cansancio y el malestar que te acompaña todo el día siguiente, es ese tiempo de vacío de toda actividad y al mismo tiempo repleto de angustia y de pensamientos confusos que se repiten en tu mente cansada y privada de sueño; que generalmente carecen totalmente de utilidad y beneficio.

Cuando las primeras luces del día asomaron por su ventana, Akane se levantó de la cama aliviada por poder escapar de ese cuarto. Se calzó sus zapatillas y golpeándose con las paredes, se dirigió con la agilidad propia de un muerto viviente hasta el cuarto de su hermana Nabiki. Entró sin llamar y se inclinó sobre la cama para zarandear el hombro de la joven castaña que aún dormía profundamente.

Esta entreabrió los ojos y dio un respingo al ver el rostro de la pequeña, pálido y desfigurado por el insomnio. Akane sacudió la cabeza y con un hilillo de voz le indicó.

—Cocina —Y añadió, más agotada si cabe—. Ahora.

Nabiki asintió y su hermana zombie se marchó arrastrando su espíritu agotado para hacer lo mismo en el cuarto de su otra hermana mayor.

.

.

De nuevo, las hermanas Tendo estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina con grandes vasos de té humeante frente a ellas. La puerta volvía a estar cerrada y en el piso superior, los hombres de la casa roncaban dulcemente ajenos a cualquier problema.

Por las ventanas de la estancia apenas entraba luz todavía. Si acaso el negro de la madrugada se diluía lentamente en un gris sucio que ofrecía un espectáculo poco halagüeño para el día que estaba por comenzar.

Kasumi esperaba que mejorara, que el sol saliera en un rato y alejara las sombras y los malos pensamientos. Había mucho de eso en aquella cocina.

Akane acababa de contarles la peculiar charla nocturna que había mantenido con su prometido la noche anterior. Expresó sus sinceras intenciones de acabar con la broma y liberar a Ranma del engaño, pero que no había tenido éxito debido a las palabras del chico. Y después de no haber dormido nada, estaba desesperada porque no sabía qué hacer para solucionar aquel problema.

Kasumi y Nabiki escucharon con paciencia y decidieron no echar más leña al fuego recordándole a la pequeña que ellas mismas la avisaron de que algo así podía ocurrir; simplemente intercambiaron una mirada por encima de sus tazas de té y entendieron que eso no serviría de nada.

—La cosa se complica —murmuró Nabiki para romper el silencio que había quedado—. Aún antes de lo que me esperaba…

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —repitió Akane en tono lastimero. Se revolvió el pelo con las manos, sus vendas del día anterior se habían aflojado por sus constantes vueltas en la cama y sus heridas volvían a estar a la vista.

Kasumi le cogió las manos y se dispuso a apretarlas de nuevo.

—Solo puedes hacer una cosa, Akane —Le respondió—. Decir la verdad y pedir disculpas.

La pequeña hizo una mueca que les recordó vagamente a cuando de niña hacía pucheros para protestar contra lo que no le gustaba.

—¡Pero no puedo! —Se quejó—. ¡Ahora ya no! —Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia—. ¡Es tarde!

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡Sí! Después de lo que me dijo anoche… ¡Ranma se enfadará mucho conmigo cuando sepa que todo ha sido falso!

—Puede —convino Kasumi retirando sus manos para tomar de nuevo la taza—. Pero te acabará perdonando.

—¡No! ¡Me odiará!

Después de horas de insomnio, los pensamientos de Akane sobre el temperamento rencoroso de su prometido se habían vuelto mucho más funestos y tremendistas; ahora estaba segura de que el chico se sentiría tan humillado y engañado que su enfado sería terrible. Y sí, bien podía acabar odiándola por haberle engañado de ese modo… ¡Puede que para siempre! Y entonces… ¿qué impediría que saliera corriendo tras Shampoo, por ejemplo?

La joven estaba histérica y sobrexcitada por el agotamiento mental. Decididamente había dejado de ver las cosas con racionalidad, pero no se daba cuenta de nada.

Quizás por eso había acudido con tanta rapidez a sus hermanas; para que ellas le dijeran que no sería para tanto y estaba exagerando. Kasumi estaba cumpliendo con su parte con diligencia, sin embargo Nabiki se mantuvo en silencio y cuando habló, no compartió la opinión de la mayor.

—No sé… Ranma es demasiado orgulloso —Les dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa—. Podría ser de esas personas que solo dan una oportunidad verdadera a los demás, ¿entendéis? —Akane dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa y gimió con desesperación—. Es evidente que debió costarle mucho trabajo decirte lo que te dijo anoche… si descubre que era una mentira, se sentirá traicionado.

. Creo que decir la verdad ahora sería muy peligroso.

—¡¿Y qué hago?!

—No tienes muchas opciones, Akane —continuó Nabiki—. Es más, te diría que no te queda otra que seguir fingiendo para siempre que estás hechizada.

La pequeña levantó el rostro retorcido por el pánico más absoluto.

¡No podía hacer eso! Fingir para siempre ese amor absurdo, feliz y exultante sería terriblemente agotador para ella. Nunca podría bajar la guardia, siempre tendría que pensar lo que dijera o lo que hiciera delante de él. Dejaría de ser ella misma para convertirse en una novia atontada por un falso amor.

¿Y cómo podría vivir con Ranma mintiéndole a la cara cada día? ¡No, no lo soportaría! Al final la culpa aplastaría su espíritu y sería una infeliz.

—No puedo hacer eso…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Kasumi elevó su tono, escandalizada—. Nadie puede vivir en una mentira semejante. La verdad es la única opción.

—¡La verdad lo estropeará todo para siempre! —replicó Akane—. ¡Ranma me odiará el resto de mi vida!

—Eso no lo sabes —Kasumi insistía pero claro que lo sabía. Solo con recordar la cara que le había puesto la noche anterior, lo vulnerable que se había mostrado ante ella… jamás la perdonaría.

—Esto no tendría que ser así… ¡No es justo! —Akane se echó hacia atrás en la silla y apretó los dientes fuera de sí—. Se suponía que ese tonto tendría que andar por ahí riéndose de mi tonto enamoramiento por él y fanfarroneando de su indiscutible "encanto Saotome" y no diciéndome esas cosas tan raras, ni dándome las buenas noches…

. ¡Solo era una estúpida broma! ¡Él me gasta cientos y nunca pasa nada! ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que ser así esta vez?!

—Akane… —Kasumi acercó su silla a la de la pequeña y le pasó una mano por el pelo con suavidad—. No te pongas así, por favor. Encontraremos una solución.

—¡¿Y si no la hay?!

—Mmm… —Nabiki se rozó la barbilla al tiempo que estrechaba sus ojos mirando los botes de harina y pasta que había sobre el mueble de la cocina. Alargó ese curioso sonido que hacía con la garganta y cuando las otras dos se percataron de él la miraron fijamente; era un sonido que conocían muy bien—. Podría haber una tercera solución a parte de contar la verdad o fingir para siempre.

—¿Cuál?

Nabiki irguió los hombros y miró a la pequeña.

—¿Cuántas píldoras había en ese brazalete mágico, Akane?

—Ahm… tres.

—Y cada una era una poción de amor que tenía una duración en el tiempo distinta, ¿no?

—Sí… —Akane respondió, un tanto confundida aunque expectante—. La de "amor instantáneo" que se la tragó Ranma. La de "un día" y la de "toda una vida".

—Y tú te tragaste la de "toda una vida", ¿cierto?

—Eso es lo que dijo Cologne. Bueno, al principio dijo que era la de "un día", pero después aseguró que se había equivocado —Akane se encogió de hombros—. Todas eran parecidas entre sí y no había modo de distinguirlas a simple vista.

Los ojos de Nabiki resplandecieron.

—¿Qué fue de la última píldora?

—Creo que también acabó en el mar. Shampoo y Happosai se peleaban por ella y los dos saltaron al agua para buscarla pero… supongo que ninguno dio con ella —Akane, impaciente, preguntó—. ¿Y a qué viene todo eso?

Nabiki se tomó unos segundos más para reflexionar en silencio mientras sus dos hermanas la observaban, expectantes. Finalmente la mediana sonrió para sí y después alzó su inquisitiva mirada hacia ellas.

—Akane… Creo que tú, en realidad, te tomaste la píldora de "un día".

—¿Cómo? No entiendo… —La chica, defraudada golpeó la mesa—. ¡No me tomé ninguna píldora!

—Pero para todo el mundo sí lo hiciste; la píldora de "toda una vida". Pero… ¿y si no fue así? ¿Y si te hubieras tomado la píldora de "un día"? —Le sugirió—. Podría ser, ¿no? Las píldoras eran muy parecidas e incluso Cologne, siendo la única que las reconocía, se equivocó una vez. ¡Bueno! Pudo haberse equivocado dos… Y si así fuera…

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Entonces… Los efectos del hechizo desaparecerían hoy, cuando el sol se ponga —finalizó ella, asombrada.

—¡Exacto! ¡Es el plan perfecto! —Nabiki dio una palmada satisfecha de sí misma—. Si finges que era esa píldora, los efectos del hechizo desaparecerán en unas horas y podrás dejar de fingir estar enamorada. Y no será necesario que le cuentes la verdad a Ranma.

—¡Claro! ¡El hechizo se ha roto solo! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡No puede enfadarse conmigo!

Akane sonrió y Nabiki también, sin embargo la tercera hermana seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Akane…

—¡Cielos, Nabiki, eres un genio! ¡Es simplemente perfecto!

—¡Gracias, hermanita!

—Akane…

—¡Y lo mejor de todo es que una vez pasado el efecto del hechizo se supone que no recordaré nada de lo que ha pasado! —Se le ocurrió a Akane rememorando el estado de confusión en que Ranma despertó de su propio hechizo—. ¡No tendré que volver a hablar de ello nunca! A no ser que Ranma me cuente lo que ha pasado…

—¡No lo hará! Con lo vergonzoso que es… ¿crees que te hablaría de ello?

—¡Akane, por favor! —Kasumi al fin se hizo oír y logró que sus hermanas pequeñas le prestaran atención—. ¿En serio quieres resolver esta situación mintiendo a Ranma otra vez?

Akane miró en lo profundo de los ojos de su hermana mayor. Sabía por qué le decía algo así y ella también era lo suficientemente responsable como para que un latigazo de culpa la golpeara al notar lo malévolo que era pretender librarse de un embuste con otro aún más rastrero. Pero contar la verdad, por muy liberador que fuera, no era una opción. Porque por nada del mundo iba a consentir que Ranma la odiara.

Akane no era como las otras prometidas del chico. Ella no se valía de mentiras y tácticas cuestionables para atraparle; aquello solo había sido una broma desafortunada que se le había ido de las manos. ¡No era justo que la consecuencia de una inocente broma tuviera que ser el perder a su prometido para siempre!

—No quiero que me odie por algo tan tonto como esto, Kasumi…

—No creo que Ranma pueda odiarte por nada del mundo, Akane —le aseguró la mayor—. No se trata de que vaya a enfadarse… pero piensa en lo dolido que se sentirá si, de algún modo, se enterara de que todo ha sido mentira.

Akane, atemorizada por esa idea miró a su otra hermana en busca de apoyo y Nabiki respondió.

—Es imposible que pueda enterarse —Aseguró con firmeza—. Las píldoras han desaparecido para siempre. Jamás se sabrá cuál te tomaste de verdad…

. Dices que Cologne se equivocó una vez. Así que, ¿puedes estar segura totalmente de que la píldora que vomitaste era la de "toda una vida"?

Akane se lo pensó y negó con la cabeza. No podía estar segura. Lo único que lo habría confirmado del todo habría sido experimentar sus efectos.

—Esa no es la cuestión —insistió Kasumi—. Se trata de hacer lo correcto.

—Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor —replicó Nabiki—. En especial con alguien tan desconfiado como Ranma.

Akane estaba hecha un lío. Quería hacer caso a sus dos hermanas por igual, porque entendía y apreciaba lo que ambas le decían; pero no podía seguir dos caminos que iban en direcciones opuestas. La tensión que se le estaba acumulando por culpa de la indecisión le estaba provocando un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—No quiero mentir más a Ranma —respondió y suspiró, hundiendo los hombros—. Pero no soportaría que me odiara o que no volviera a confiar en mí nunca —Alzó los ojos para mirar a su hermana mayor—. Dices que él no sería capaz de odiarme… ¿estás segura? ¿Puedes prometerme que si le cuento la verdad… nada cambiara entre nosotros?

Kasumi abrió la boca pero contuvo su respuesta. Sus enormes y claras pupilas temblaron ante la desesperada mirada de su hermanita e inevitablemente, vaciló en su propósito. Akane entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

Se puso en pie y se frotó los ojos para aliviar ese molesto escozor que había regresado.

—Esta noche el hechizo se romperá —anunció. Respiró hondo y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban—. Solo tengo que fingir unas pocas horas más y todo habrá acabado. Ya no habría más mentiras. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

Las otras dos asintieron y Akane salió de la cocina, rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse. Ni siquiera había tocado su té, pero convencida de que se habría quedado frío, lo dejó atrás.

.

.

Kasumi se dispuso a fregar las tres tazas antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno. Estaba afligida por la angustia que había visto oprimiendo los rasgos de su hermana pequeña y se sentía de algún modo mal por no haber podido ayudarla.

Sabía que no estaba bien tratar de imponerle su criterio a los demás y en pocas ocasiones lo hacía; pero es que dentro de ella estaba grabada la firme idea de que las mentiras solo hacen daño a aquellos que se quedan enredados en ellas. Esperaba, eso sí, que el daño fuera en consonancia con la magnitud de la mentira y que si Akane tenía que sufrir por ello, no fuera ni muy largo ni muy duro para ella.

Suspiró al cerrar el grifo y se quedó ensimismada viendo como los restos de agua desaparecían por el desagüe. Lo malo se iba y el fondo quedaba tan limpio y reluciente como si nada lo hubiese ensuciado. Ojala fuera así para los seres humanos.

Nabiki que seguía en la mesa, perdida también en sus pensamientos, escuchó el suspiro de su hermana y se puso en pie. Apoyó la cadera en el mueble a su lado y escrutó la sombra de la preocupación que se estaba adueñando del dulce rostro de Kasumi.

—No te preocupes tanto —La dijo con suavidad—. Tengo el claro presentimiento de que todo acabará bien.

—No me gustan las mentiras, Nabiki.

—Lo sé. A Akane tampoco. Estoy segura de que solo me hace caso porque está muy desesperada —Le aseguró sin molestarse por ello—. Y si te sirve de consuelo, solo le he propuesto esta idea porque realmente creo que es la solución más conveniente, aunque no sea muy ético.

. Esta vez no hay trampas ocultas por mi parte. Solo quiero ayudar a Akane.

Kasumi la sorprendió con una espontánea sonrisa que no tenía nada de asombro.

—Ya lo sé —respondió la mayor un poco más animada—. Me di cuenta de que solo te mueve el amor fraternal cuando no le exigiste dinero ni ningún tipo de pago a cambio de tu ayuda o tu silencio —Nabiki espatarró los ojos y se ruborizó un poco. Fue solo un segundo, pero es que Kasumi era la única que lograba cogerla desprevenida—. No creas que estoy tan nerviosa. Me tranquiliza que tú también estés en esto; no sueles fallar en tus propósitos.

—Espero no empezar esta vez.

—Es solo que… no sé si está bien que nosotras nos entrometamos tanto en la vida de Akane.

Nabiki meditó esas palabras y creyó entender cuáles eran, en realidad, los temores de su hermana. Ella era una mujer sincera y discreta, que respetaba las decisiones de los demás y tan recta para según qué cosas que no veía bien si quiera opinar del corte de pelo de un vecino cualquiera.

Kasumi luchaba contra su preocupación por Akane al tiempo que con su conciencia que la instaba a no meterse en asuntos que no la pertenecían a ella directamente.

—Akane se siente un poco pérdida ahora mismo, no creo que tenga nada de malo guiarla un poco en la buena dirección —sugirió Nabiki—. Prácticamente has sido tú quien la ha criado.

. Si mamá estuviera aquí, ¿no crees que actuaría igual? En esta ocasión en concreto, esa responsabilidad nos ha caído a nosotras por ser las mayores. Creo que es perfectamente natural que así sea.

—¿Y si nos equivocamos?

—Todo el mundo se equivoca —Nabiki sonrió—. Pero no creo que eso ocurra esta vez.

Dicho lo cual, la mediana también se marchó para ir a vestirse. Y dejó a la otra sumida en un profundo estado de reflexión. ¿Qué estaba bien o mal? ¿Qué era correcto o incorrecto? Podía recitar todos sus principios y no llegaría a ninguna conclusión, porque todo depende de cada situación a la que trates de aplicarlos.

Sin embargo, Kasumi pensó que era una tarea mental tan buena como cualquier otra para realizar mientras preparaba el desayuno.

.

Íntimos

.

Todo había sido tan extraño las últimas horas que Akane confiaba en que, en cuanto se iniciara su rutina de todos los días, hallaría algo de normalidad y podría relajarse un poco apoyándose en eso.

Y sí, por un lado todo parecía ser como siempre había sido. El desayuno, prepararse para el instituto, salir con el tiempo justo para llegar a la primera clase, meterle prisas al dormilón de su prometido… nada de eso había cambiado demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo, Akane no se sentía como siempre.

El día anterior se había sentido libre para decir y actuar como quería, motivada por la diversión y el deseo de vengarse de Ranma; casi le había salido de manera natural su actuación de boba enamorada. Pero ahora… se notaba forzada, rígida y destemplada en sus gestos y palabras. Y eso que antes de salir Nabiki le había recordado:

—Es muy importante que te sigas comportando exactamente como ayer para que Ranma no sospeche nada. ¡Es muy importante!

_Es muy importante_ se repetía ella una y otra vez en su mente.

Pero ya no era tan fácil, algo había cambiado. Akane sentía como si una pesada losa se hubiera instalado en sus hombros y cargar con ella era tremendamente cansado, afectaba a su humor y la había arrastrado a un esquivo silencio que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

Mientras los prometidos caminaban rumbo al Furinkan, la joven contaba las horas que faltaban para la puesta del sol. Solo quería que llegara ese momento cuanto antes y todo acabara. Había llegado incluso a calcular los minutos restantes o en eso, al menos, tenía ocupada la cabeza cuando su prometido, con una ceja arqueada, volvió el rostro hacia ella.

—Hey, Akane… ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, casi sin despegar la barbilla de su pecho. Contaba mentalmente y apretaba la tira del maletín sin querer hacer caso a nada más.

—Estás un poco rara… —Insistió él. Se acercó más a ella sin variar el ritmo de sus zancadas—. ¿Es por el hechizo? ¿Está todo bien?

Alzó el rostro y le miró en el instante en que mencionó el condenado hechizo. No se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando con clara sospecha en su rostro y eso la puso nerviosa.

—¡Está todo bien! —exclamó y sorprendida por su propio grito se detuvo en medio de la calle. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza—. No pasa nada.

Irremediablemente sus ojos castaños descendieron de nuevo hasta el suelo. Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos. Ranma calló unos instantes, pensativo, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo hasta que una sonrisa resolutiva asomó por su rostro.

—¡Ah! —Dijo él, dándose cuenta—. ¡Ya sé! No te preocupes Akane; yo también creo que es mejor guardar en secreto lo del hechizo en la escuela.

—¿Eh?

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Bastante se burlan de nosotros ya como para contar todo lo de las píldoras, el brazalete y tu descomunal e irremediable amor por mí —explicó el chico con bastante satisfacción. Alargó una mano que apoyó en el hombro de la chica con camaradería—. Si tú puedes resistirte a mostrar tus sentimientos, yo te ayudaré para que nadie se dé cuenta de nada.

—¿Resistirme?

—Tendrás que reprimir tus impulsos, al menos hasta que estemos a solas —El chico adoptó una expresión animosa que era igualmente sabihonda—. Será duro para ti, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. ¿Podrás?

Akane suspiró un poco más aliviada. No solo porque Ranma parecía tan imbuido en su natural vanidad que era poco probable que se diera cuenta de nada, sino porque le estaba hablando con tanta condescendencia y chulería que la chica se sintió un poco menos culpable por tenerle engañado. ¡Era obvio que estaba disfrutando y mucho de ser adorado y amado! Mientras que ella lo estaba pasando fatal.

—Sí, sí que podré —respondió ella estirando sus labios en una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de partirle la cara—. Gracias, Ranma.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte —añadió él alzando una mano en un gesto de lo más pomposo.

—Lo sé —Akane estuvo a punto de arrancar la tira del maletín—. Eres tan bueno y generoso.

Al final el chico tuvo que soltar una risita para aliviar el evidente placer que sentía. A ese idiota siempre le había encantado que lo halagaran.

—Bueno, sigamos —propuso él. _¡Oh sí!_ Pensó ella. Que llegaran cuanto antes para que pudiera refugiarse en su pupitre y dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando—. Ahm… como aún faltan unas cuantas calles… si… si quieres… puedes cogerme del brazo.

—¿Del… brazo?

—Sí, ayer lo hiciste todo el tiempo…

Akane recordó. ¡Era cierto! ¡Vaya, lo había olvidado! Estaba tan nerviosa… Casi de un salto se aferró el brazo derecho del chico y trató de apaciguar el palpitar de su corazón.

_¡Tengo que estar más atenta o me descubrirá!_

Solo iban a ser unas pocas horas más. ¡Tenía que resistir! Akane apretó su brazo cuando iniciaron la marcha de nuevo y se aseguró de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma igual que hiciera el día anterior, aunque esta vez le resultó imposible sonreír como si nada mientras avanzaban entre la gente.

Akane confió en que él no la mirara para comprobarlo y tampoco se le ocurrió por qué debería hacerlo. Al menos él se comportaba de un modo más o menos razonable, había abandonado esa actitud de seriedad tan inquietante y no había vuelto a mencionar nada parecido a su extraño discurso de la noche anterior. Además, Akane estaba segura de que si quería que lo ocultaran todo en la escuela era porque sería él quien más se avergonzaría si sus compañeros descubrían que ella lo amaba con locura.

Seguro que se avergonzaría simplemente porque alguien conocido les viera en esa situación.

_En realidad, le haré un gran favor cuando le diga que el hechizo se ha roto_ se dijo Akane, cuando ambos se detuvieron ante un semáforo. La gente a su alrededor les miraba y cuchicheaba con diversión pero ella apenas lo noto. _Seguro que es un gran alivio para él librarse de mí._

Ella le conocía bien y a pesar de todo, podía ver a través de esa actitud fanfarrona y colaboradora. En verdad, Ranma solo se había resignado a este giro del destino y punto. No podía evitar que esas ideas la pusieran un poco triste, y más estando tan cerca de él, cogida a su brazo y fingiendo una intimidad que no habían tenido hasta ahora. Inconscientemente, apoyó casi todo su peso sobre él pero Ranma no se quejó ni se metió con su figura como solía hacer; al contrario, por un loco instante Akane sintió que el chico inclinaba su cabeza y la posaba ligeramente sobre la de ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero no llegó a estar segura de sí lo había sentido de verdad porque el semáforo les dio pasó y Ranma echó a andar, tirando de ella.

_¿Ha sido real?_ Se preguntó ella, avanzando a trompicones intentando esquivar a la multitud que venía desde el lado contrario. _No puede ser._

Recordó lo que Nabiki le había dicho sobre perderse en su propio engaño y apartó de sí tales ideas. Debía mantenerse concentrada, sacar de donde fuera esa sangre fría que su hermana decía que no tenía… Había mucho en juego.

.

.

Las clases en el Furinkan fueron para Akane como una dulce, aunque soporífera, isla en medio del mar de preocupaciones en el que estaba perdida.

En cuanto llegaron a la clase y cada uno ocupó su lugar, la chica decidió que no serviría de nada seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y se concentró, con fervor, en sus lecciones. Clavó la vista al frente y no se perdió ni media palabra de lo que sus profesores decían aunque su agotado cerebro, que no había tenido descanso la noche anterior, era incapaz de entender la mayoría de los conceptos que le exponían; seguramente ni podía registrarlos.

Pero no le importó. Aquellas horas apaciguaron su alma y Akane se contentó con ver como el reloj avanzaba, restando horas y minutos al tiempo que le quedaba de condena hasta la ansiada puesta de sol.

A la hora de la comida Ranma salió corriendo junto a sus amigos a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer como solía hacer siempre y eso terminó de relajarla del todo. Mientras todo siguiera como hasta ahora, iría bien. Y gracias a eso, Akane pudo convencerse de que al final lo lograría. Todo acabaría bien y su vida continuaría como había sido hasta el momento en que tuvo la desafortunada idea de gastarle una broma estúpida a su prometido.

Lo único que no iba bien del todo fue el intenso cansancio que se apoderó de ella durante las últimas horas. Para colmo tenían clase de educación física y Akane estaba casi desfallecida después de toda la noche sin dormir.

Como pudo se excusó de la profesora para poder descansar un poco. Por primera vez en su vida, la pequeña Tendo pidió ser suplente durante el partido del volley ball en lugar de jugar con sus compañeras del equipo y fue a sentarse a las gradas para observar el partido de baloncesto de los chicos.

A Ranma también le extrañó verla sentada y le hizo gestos desde la cancha para averiguar qué le pasaba, pero ella fingió no verle. Se acurrucó sobre el asiento doblando las rodillas y rápidamente sintió un sopor terrible. Los ojos le picaban, los párpados le pesaban y su cuerpo ronroneaba con ese cosquilleo interno tratando de hacerla caer en el sueño. Bostezó varias veces y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no se molestó en apartar. Sus compañeros de clase se convirtieron en borrones que se movían más o menos al unísono de un lado a otro tras un puntito naranja que botaba haciendo un ruido acompasado y lejano.

Akane se agarró a sus piernas, apoyando la espalda en el reducido respaldo que ofrecían las gradas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Cielos, cómo deseaba dormir un poco…

—¡Akane!

Alguien gritó su nombre un par de segundos antes del impacto. Si hubiese estado en plenas facultades, quizás le habría dado tiempo a reaccionar, pero estaba prácticamente dormida. Se espabiló lo suficiente al sentir el terrible golpe en su cabeza, el vértigo al perder el equilibrio, pero igual de rápido perdió la conciencia y se entregó, ahora sí, al sueño.

.

.

La joven despertó, no supo cuánto tiempo después, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda en una de las camas de la enfermería del instituto. Notó el fuerte olor a desinfectante antes de abrir los ojos, por eso supo que estaba allí. Lo que vio sobre ella después fue la blancura sucia del techo, aunque con el primer movimiento de pupilas notó que todo se movía a su alrededor.

Se mareó y eso la hizo gruñir.

Entonces oyó un sonido a su lado y al instante, el rostro de su prometido se alzó sobre ella.

—¿Akane? —murmuró antes de ver que la chica había abierto los ojos. Sonrió brevemente—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la frente. No solo le dolía la cabeza, le zumbaba como el mecanismo averiado de una maquina rota.

—Me duele —dijo ella sin llegar a especificar. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Una pelota te golpeó la cabeza con fuerza —explicó Ranma. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás como si fuera a sentarse en una silla que había junto a la cama, pero en el último minuto cambió de parecer y se sentó sobre las sabanas—. Perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste de las gradas.

. Por suerte no estabas muy alto, pero has estado inconsciente hasta ahora.

Akane pensó en ello, pero sus recuerdos solo alcanzaban el instante en que sintió el impacto en su cabeza. ¡Vaya! ¡¿Quién diablos la había golpeado de ese modo?! Gruñó fastidiada por haber sido sorprendida de ese modo tan patético e hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Ranma trató de impedírselo, aún necesitaba descansar, pero ella, tozuda como siempre, insistió. Finalmente el chico la agarró de los codos y tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que pudo incorporarla. El cuarto dio vueltas ante sus ojos, así que los cerró sin soltar los brazos del chico para sentirse aferrada a algo inmóvil.

Muy despacio los abrió y comprobó, aliviada que todo volvía a estar quieto.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Ranma estaba demasiado cerca de ella ahora, así que Akane se puso roja y tuvo el impulso de intentar retroceder, aunque no lo habría conseguido debido a que estaba en una cama. Pero recordó además que la Akane hechizada no se alejaría de su amado, así que se contuvo y asintió con la cabeza. El chico resopló—. Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —De la sorpresa, esta vez sí le soltó—. ¿Alguien me tira una pelota a la cabeza y es culpa mía?

—Siempre andas distraída —Le reprochó el chico, entornando los ojos—. Eres una artista marcial, ¿no? ¿Cómo no lo esquivaste?

Akane apretó la sabana y abrió la boca para soltar una parrafada de malas palabras pero en el último momento… cambió de opinión y decidió ajustarse a su papel.

—No sé… supongo que sí estaba distraída —aceptó, más tranquila—. Me he despistado mirándote a ti.

El semblante de Ranma se tornó rojo a una velocidad pasmosa, aunque tardó un poco más en hablar.

—¿A… mí? —preguntó, intrigado. Bajó la vista y titubeó un par de veces—. Me estabas mirando a mí…

—Sí, bueno, yo y el resto de las chicas de clase —aprovechó para indicar ella, aunque Ranma torció el gesto como si eso le sorprendiera.

_¡Sí, claro, haz como que no te das cuenta!_

—¿Y… me has estado… animando?

Akane se removió y asintió con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que había intentado hacer un poco el paripé por si el chico miraba en su dirección durante el partido de baloncesto; era lo más lógico. Había visto a sus compañeras animar con gran determinación a sus novios de otras clases cuando jugaban partidos de fútbol o de lo que fuera. Aunque reconocía que la vergüenza enseguida se había interpuesto y había desistido.

A pesar de ello, Ranma ya sonreía de ese modo fanfarrón suyo.

—¿Y te ha gustado cómo he jugado? —preguntó, al parecer no muy dispuesto a dejar pasar el tema.

_Solo quiere que le alabe como siempre, presumido._

Sin embargo era lo que tocaba, ¿no? Así que trató de hacer un esfuerzo.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Has estado genial! ¡No, en realidad, has sido el mejor de todo el partido! Eres tan rápido, tan hábil, tan… —Akane se quedó sin aliento. Se sentía una tonta hablando así y le daba la impresión de que cada palabra que decía sonaba menos creíble que la anterior. Se estrujo su maltratado cerebro en busca de algo positivo y auténtico que pudiera decir de la actuación de su prometido y por suerte, dio con ello—. Sobre todo me ha gustado el final del tercer tiempo.

—¿El final?

—¡Sí! Cuando has ido con la pelota hacia canasta y tenías el camino libre para encestar otra vez —Le recordó. Era de las pocas jugadas que recordaba con claridad, antes de que el sueño hiciera estragos en ella—. Has levantado la pelota para lanzarla, pero en el último minuto se las has pasado a Gosunkugi…

. Lo has hecho porque él no había metido ni una sola canasta hasta ese momento, ¿verdad?

Ranma se tensó, avergonzado y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No tenía ni idea!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —rebatió la chica, totalmente convencida—. Has querido ayudarle y que participara en el partido.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

Akane sonrió.

—Pues porque aunque finjas ser tan duro en el fondo te preocupas por los demás —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos—. Y siempre intentas ayudar, incluso a aquellos que no son muy buenos contigo.

—¡Pero, yo no…!

—Eres bueno y amable —insistió Akane—. No tiene nada de malo que seas así.

Era probable que el tontorrón de Ranma pensara que esas características no eran del todo varoniles por alguna razón; supuso que por eso se oponía a reconocerlas, pero lo que no podía hacer era ocultarlas todo el tiempo.

—¿A ti… te gusta? —Le preguntó de improviso, con el rostro encendido y la mirada huidiza—. Que sea así, quiero decir —Akane había entendido y un tanto cohibida, asintió con la cabeza. Ranma apretó los labios y añadió—. ¿Y recuerdas si… te gustaba antes del hechizo?

Akane espatarró sus ojos y sintió una punzada en su pecho. Apretó el puño sobre las sabanas; las heridas de sus manos estaban casi curadas, pero aún tirantes en su piel, escocían.

Ranma dio un respingo y movió las manos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No tiene importancia! —Le dijo, culpable él también por haberle recordado aquello—. No te preocupes…

—Sí que me gustaba —reveló ella—. Estoy segura.

Le miró fijamente al decir esas palabras en un intento de que la creyera, aunque Akane no estuvo segura de poder transmitir algo de verdad en medio de tamaña mentira. ¿Iba a fiarse de ella estando tan trastornada por el hechizo? Ella deseó que sí, y que guardara ese recuerdo para cuando ella le dijera que el hechizo se había roto.

Faltaba cada vez menos, y ella estaba muy ansiosa.

En cualquier caso, Ranma sonrió complacido, aunque se mostraba un poco tenso. Respiraba con cierta presteza y giraba el rostro a su alrededor como si se escondiera.

Pero entonces alzó la vista hacia ella y Akane se estremeció al reconocer esa mirada de seriedad cautivadora que había visto en él la noche anterior. El corazón se le encogió temiendo lo que fuera a decirle, pero Ranma apoyó las manos sobre la cama y se estiró como un felino hasta ella. Le rozó los labios con los suyos durante unos instantes y después retrocedió, igual de rápido.

Akane parpadeó. Un intensísimo calor subió por su cuerpo y le pareció que todo volvió a girar en torno a suyo, pero sin sensación de mareo esta vez. Había sido tan breve que su cerebro se preguntó si realmente había pasado, pero la expresión mezcla de éxtasis y de vergüenza del chico era suficientemente aclaratoria.

_Sí… Ranma me ha besado._

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios y jadeó.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?

Ranma apretó los ojos, muerto de vergüenza y empezó a hablar de carrerilla.

—Es que he estado pensando que ahora que somos… somos… bueno, ya sabes, que nuestra relación se ha vuelto… eh… "oficial" sería lógico y no tendría nada malo que nosotros… nosotros fuéramos más… más… —Se quedó sin aire y por eso la última palabra se resistió. Cuando la dijo casi sonó como un suspiro—; íntimos.

—¿Íntimos?

—Íntimos el uno con el otro —aclaró, de nuevo de forma innecesaria.

Akane se quedó muda. ¡No sabía cómo reaccionar! Lo más natural le parecía estamparle un puño en la cara y tirarle de la cama por haberse atrevido a semejante osadía; bueno, no era lo más "natural", pero sí para ella. Para la que era antes, y no había porque preguntarse si era correcto o no actuar así.

Pero ahora… la Akane hechizada no podía responder con violencia, estaba claro. Eso la hizo pararse un instante y darse cuenta de que ese impulso violento de protección aunque presente, se había consumido muy rápido al no ser atendido. Y ahora ni siquiera estaba enfadada…

_¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_ Se preguntó, confusa. _Solo me ha besado… no ha intentado hacerme daño ni reírse de mí._

—¿Akane? —murmuró él.

_¿Por qué me siento obligada a responder con violencia a sus gestos de acercamiento?_ Apabullada por esas ideas, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta._ ¿Y pretendía que me prefiriera a mí… tratándole de ese modo?_

El pinchazo en el pecho se hincó con crueldad hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero lo que brotó de ella no fue sangre sino lágrimas que se amontonaron en los extremos de sus pestañas y comenzaron a caer penosamente por su rostro.

Ranma se alarmó al verla.

—¡Akane! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Le preguntó y de nuevo miró a su alrededor, esta vez como buscando ayuda—. Oye… mira, lo sé… no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas… —Akane se sorbió la nariz y trató de mirarle entre lágrimas, confusa por esas palabras—. ¡Tú ya sabes que no he besado a nadie! —Reconoció él con frustración. Estaba tan tenso que casi temblaba sobre la cama pero se desinfló poco a poco y suavizó su expresión—. Mejoraré, ¿vale? ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor! Así que no llores…

—¡Tonto! ¡¿Crees que estoy llorando por eso?!

Ranma se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué lloras?

—Porque… —Porque se había dado cuenta de que era una tonta, que se había empeñado en actuar de un modo equivocado e injusto y aun así Ranma seguía con ella; porque después de todos los golpes y los insultos él seguía interesado en besarla. A ella, y no a las demás. Y porque era una mentirosa que no se merecía ni ese, ni ningún otro gesto y ya no podía soportarlo más—. No sé… —Trató de secarse los ojos y respirar más despacio. Tenía que decir algo—. Estoy feliz.

Ranma se calmó y sonrió.

—¡Pero esa no es razón para llorar!

_Esta vez sí_ pensó ella, pasándose las manos por la cara.

—¿Lloras porque… me quieres? —preguntó él. Akane le miró y no quiso responder a eso. Cada vez que lo decía se sentía más miserable, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada cándida y esa sonrisilla expectante y nerviosa.

—Sí… —Se obligó a decir, bajando la mirada.

—Eso tampoco es para llorar —dijo él, en absoluto preocupado—. Porque ya te he dicho que voy a quedarme a tu lado.

La losa iba creciendo, se hacía tan pesada sobre los hombros de la joven que le aplastaba y no la dejaba respirar. Quiso recordar cuantos minutos faltaban para que todo acabara pero no sabía qué hora era. Respiró profundamente y levantó sus ojillos húmedos. Ranma se acercó de nuevo a ella con una clara intención en su mirada y Akane sintió que dos deseos rabiosos tiraban dentro de ella como si quisieran desgarrarle las entrañas en direcciones opuestas. Apartarse y sentirse buena de nuevo y al mismo tiempo ir al encuentro de su prometido para sentirse reconfortada.

Como suele ocurrir con todas las encrucijadas de la vida, la indecisión la paralizó y no pudo moverse. Pero los labios de Ranma la encontraron de nuevo y la acariciaron con suavidad y torpeza a partes iguales. Akane sintió que su corazón estaba ya tan dolorido tras tantas emociones que apenas se movió de su lugar. Dejó ir la culpa y el sufrimiento de su mente solo unos segundos y recibió al chico en sus brazos.

Se dio cuenta de una cosa; no sabía cuántos minutos quedaban para el final del día, pero no podían ser demasiados. Se había dedicado a mirar los relojes con desesperación, alentando en silencio a que las manecillas fueran más deprisa para escapar a esa tortura que ella misma se estaba infligiendo.

Pero ahora… en esos instantes…

_Párate_ pensó Akane, acariciando el rostro de Ranma con libertad y regocijo. Le hablaba al tiempo como si ahora sí fuera a escucharla. _Párate justo ahora… que después no sé lo que pasará con nosotros._

.

Resiste

.

Nabiki Tendo, pese a lo que todos los que creían conocerla pudieran pensar, tenía su propia ética de vida. Esto quería decir que aunque a menudo se la viera traficando con los trapos sucios de sus más allegados o vendiendo todo tipo de secretos a terceros para ganarse un buen dinero sin, aparentemente, mostrar arrepentimiento o compasión alguna, en verdad, la joven tenía ciertos límites.

Límites que solo ella conocía y que podía mover ligeramente en una dirección u otra según le conviniera.

Pero esos límites existían y los respetaba.

En la mayoría de los casos (que no eran muchos) en que Nabiki echaba mano de estos límites para decidir su conducta, tenían que ver con su familia. Más concretamente con sus hermanas que eran, y tal afirmación jamás fue dicha en voz alta, lo que más quería en el mundo. Sí, incluso por encima del poder y del dinero.

Nabiki podía, a veces, aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Kasumi y burlarse de la inocencia de Akane; pero nunca jamás cruzaría la línea que supusiera llegar a hacerlas daño de verdad. Lo que ocurría era que ella podía ver con claridad, más incluso que sus hermanas, lo fuertes que eran las otras dos Tendo en realidad. Sabía lo que podían soportar y por eso, en ocasiones, se concedía pequeñas licencias con ellas.

Nabiki era astuta, observadora e intuitiva. Podía ver la preocupación magistralmente oculta tras la sonrisa radiante de su hermana mayor cuando algo malo le rondaba la mente. También sabía distinguir el auténtico sufrimiento tras las continuas rabietas de Akane; y en esos casos, los de gravedad, no dudaba en intervenir del lado del bien. De la generosidad. Incluso sí, del altruismo.

Durante ese día Nabiki había estado vigilando intermitente a su hermana pequeña en el instituto y había sido testigo de cómo la ansiedad crecía lentamente en ella, por más esfuerzos que la pequeña hacía para ignorarla. Oyó del pequeño accidente que Akane tuvo en clase de gimnasia y que había sido llevada a la enfermería por su prometido. Prefirió no molestarles, pero se quedó al fondo del pasillo de la clase de la chica para ver en qué estado volvía y entonces se dio cuenta de que los nervios de Akane estaban a una diminuta gota de rebosar… más acertado sería decir "estallar".

Algo había pasado en la enfermería. Nabiki pudo imaginar qué, pero tampoco se impuso la tarea de descubrirlo.

Al final del día, tal y como esperaba que ocurriera, Akane se escabulló de su clase en cuanto sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases; pero en lugar de correr sola de vuelta al dojo, subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta el cuarto piso del instituto, normalmente desierto debido a que las aulas no se usaban y no tenía cuartos de baño.

Nabiki fue tras ella y la encontró sentada en las escaleras, oculta en un recodo, con el rostro hundido en sus rodillas y respirando tan hondamente que todo su cuerpo se balanceaba pesadamente.

La miró largamente, primero en silencio, apoyada en el muro hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Resiste, Akane —Le dijo sin más explicaciones. La pequeña dio un respingo y levantó la cara, alertada—. Tienes que aguantar un poco más. Todo habrá pasado en unas horas.

—Ya lo sé —respondió la otra. Habló sin soltarse las piernas, ni separar apenas la barbilla de sus rodillas—. Es que todo se está complicando mucho…

En un par de minutos y sin que Nabiki se lo pidiera, la joven le contó lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería con su prometido para después volver a ocultar su rostro, ahora rojo, del mundo. Se balanceó un poco más, de un modo rígido, como si se golpeara contra el suelo pero con suavidad. Que lo hubiera soltado todo sin dudar ante ella le confirmó el estado histérico en que se encontrada.

Nabiki entendió que si no iba con cuidado, su hermana estallaría y la verdad saldría a la luz antes de tiempo estropeando todo, puede que de forma irreversible.

No obstante, y fingiendo que en realidad nada de aquello era tan crucial, la mayor alargó un suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo en un gesto calmante.

—Akane…

—¡Soy muy mala persona!

—Claro que no.

—¡Sí! Y no solo por mentir… —La voz ahogada de la joven sonaba con claridad a pesar del modo en que apretaba su cara contra sus piernas, obligada por la vergüenza y la culpa—.Es horrible pero… desearía poder alargar la mentira unos pocos días más.

Nabiki sonrió con guasa. ¡Por qué poca cosa se torturaba tan inútilmente! Le habría gustado compartir con ella algunas de las cosas que ella había hecho y que, a buen seguro, sí merecían tal reproche pero prefirió no hacerlo. Esa niña era tan inocente…

—Entiendo —le dijo en primer lugar—. Pero sabes que no puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad? —Akane asomó sus ojillos compungidos—. Solo tienes una oportunidad para deshacerte del hechizo y la mentira; solo una. Si no lo haces…

—¡Esto nunca acabará! —Finalizó Akane y asintió con la cabeza—. Lo sé.

Y agitó su rostro al tiempo que apretaba los labios; sí, lo sabía y lo aceptaba, aunque lo detestaba. Resopló con fuerza cuando seguramente lo que quería era gritar o partir algo por la mitad usando su fuerza. El flequillo se le voló y algunos pelillos se quedaron tiesos en dirección al techo.

—Tú tenías razón, Nabiki. No tengo sangre fría, ¡soy totalmente emocional! —Reconoció sin problema, solo con gran angustia—. Me siento perdida y culpable por todo.

¿Cuándo entendería la gente que los arrepentimientos y la culpa eran inútiles? Nabiki había aprendido esa lección hacía ya mucho tiempo y desde entonces, vivía muy tranquila haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. No es que fuera cruel; era realista. La vida no te trataba mucho mejor por ser más buena. Buscar tu propio beneficio es lo más inteligente.

Pero Akane no era como ella. Aún era temerosa porque creía que la justica, una justicia cósmica tal vez, era real.

—Pasará —Le aseguró la mayor—. Vas a arreglar las cosas, ¿no?

—¿Saldrá bien? —Le preguntó, vacilante—. ¿Seguro?

Nabiki le mostró su sonrisa de mil millones de yens.

—Pues claro que saldrá bien, es un plan mío.

Akane quería creerla, pero sabía lo que se jugaba y eso la hacía temer.

Solo esperaba que su hermanita fuera capaz de fingir convenientemente llegado el momento y que el atolondrado de Ranma no reaccionara exageradamente mal.

Se agachó junto a la pequeña y con suaves toquecitos le aplastó los pelillos del flequillo.

—Deberías irte a casa y descansar un poco, a solas —Le aconsejó la mediana—. Yo distraeré a Ranma para que se quede aquí un rato más y no te incordie.

—Gracias —respondió Akane con una débil sonrisa.

Se puso en pie como una muñequita y arrastrando su maletín descendió, tambaleante los escalones, frotándose la cabeza cada poco y bostezando todavía más seguido. Nabiki la acompañó hasta la salida y la despidió con la mano, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que la figura de su hermana se perdió entre el gentío de la calle.

Suspiró.

_No vale la pena que me mueva de aquí_ se dijo, aburrida, atusándose la falda del uniforme y echando un ojo a la hora en su reloj de pulsera. _No tardará en aparecer armando jaleo._

Con una sincronización casi imposible, la joven se giró en el mismo segundo que oyó los gritos de alguien que la llamaba. Esa persona pateaba el suelo como una jauría de perros hambrientos mientras corría hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

Soltó un bufido igual de ruidoso que el sonido de sus pies derrapando cuando llegó hasta ella.

—¿Dónde está Akane?

—Hola, Ranma… Ahora que ya es seguro que seremos familia podrías ser un poco más educado, ¿no?

El chico se ruborizó, avergonzado y asintió con la cabeza. La saludó correctamente y Nabiki se aguantó una risita.

_Tan inocente como su prometida… Están hechos el uno para el otro._

—Akane se ha ido a casa a descansar —Le reveló y Ranma hizo una mueca.

—¿Sin mí?

—Necesitaba ir a echarse un rato.

—Pero, ¿Está bien?

—¡Sí! Solo tenía sueño.

Ranma la miró como si no la creyera del todo, algo bastante normal dado su relación y por eso la Tendo no se lo tuvo en cuenta.

—Bien, me voy a buscarla —El chico echó a andar pero cuando pasó por el lado de la chica esta le enganchó de la trenza y le hizo retroceder de un firme tirón—. ¡Ay!

—Escucha Ranma, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa —Le pidió. Le soltó después de obligarle a girarse de nuevo hacia el instituto—. Me he comprometido a hacer hoy la limpieza de mi clase y necesito que me eches una mano.

—¡¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?! ¡Yo ye me encargo de la limpieza de mi clase cuando me toca!

—Vamos, ¿no vas a ayudar a tu futura hermana política?

—Seguro que tienes _medios_ de sobra para conseguir que alguien más te ayude —le soltó el chico dándole énfasis al asunto de los medios. No debió hacerlo, pues eso le dio una idea a la chica.

—Llevas razón —Concedió rebuscando en su bolsillo—. Seguro que cualquier chico del Furinkan me ayudará si le doy estas fotos de Akane a cambio.

Ranma se puso tieso al oír eso y su expresión se retorció, alerta. Nabiki agitó las instantáneas ante su cara del lado contrario, tentándole pero sin dejarle ver nada. El chico se aguantó las ganas echando mano de su orgullo y cruzándose de brazos, apartó la vista.

—¿Son más fotos de esa marimacho rompiendo bloques de piedra?

_Ya ha picado el muy tonto…_

—No, son de ayer… en la playa —Le aclaró con maldad—. Como Akane nunca se baña, se dedica a tomar el sol en bañador y yo he sacado unas fotos fantásticas… —Los ojos del chico se abrieron, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano. Su rostro se estaba encendiendo de nuevo—. Este instituto está repleto de pervertidos que harían lo que fuera por estas imágenes de mi hermanita… Pero si tú me ayudas, yo me las guardo otra vez y aquí no ha pasado nada.

—¡Le has hecho fotos a tu hermana en bañador!

—¿Acaso no puedo tener un preciado recuerdo de mi hermanita?

—¡¿En bañador?!

Nabiki esperaba que Ranma se hiciera un poco el remolón, así podría salvar de algún modo su orgullo masculino cuando finalmente cediera a su petición; que lo haría. Permaneció unos segundos con los ojos clavados en el suelo, como luchando contra sí mismo pero ella se hartó de esperar.

—Me voy a buscar a Kuno.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Ranma la enganchó del hombro justo cuando ella se giraba—. Vale, te ayudaré. Pero deshazte de eso…

—¡Ah! Pero, ¿no las quieres para ti?

—¡Cla-claro que no!

_Si fuera más inocente no podríamos dejarle ir solo por la calle…_

Fuera como fuera, su plan dio resultado y gracias a esa pequeña coacción Nabiki consiguió retener al tonto de Ranma en el instituto otra hora y media más. Además entre los dos (sobre todo él) dejaron la clase de la chica más limpia que un hospital, cosa que le granjearía el aplauso de sus compañeros y profesores.

Cuando creyó que era una hora adecuada, Nabiki arrastró al chico de vuelta al dojo. Estaba agotado y de mal humor, pero aun así caminaba de forma ligera, como si algo le atrajera poderosamente hacia la casa. No le pasaron inadvertidos ni el color que no se borraba de su rostro, ni el brillo ansioso de sus ojos.

_Tontorrón_ pensó Nabiki, divertida. _Más vale que te comportes._

Llegaron al dojo y ambos fueron directos a la cocina. Allí Kasumi les dio la bienvenida y les dijo que Akane estaba durmiendo en su cuarto; era mejor no molestarla por el momento pues parecía muy cansada.

La mirada que ambas hermanas intercambiaron al reencontrarse le hizo saber a la mediana que Akane había puesto al día de todo lo sucedido a la otra y por eso, observando la ansiedad pintada en la cara de Ranma, Kasumi usó su amabilidad más letal para pedirle ayuda con ciertas labores de la casa que mantuvieron al chico ocupado un rato más.

Cuando la luz del día empezó a decrecer y el sol estaba ya tan bajo que casi rozaba el horizonte de tejados que podía verse desde la ventana de la cocina de la casa, Nabiki apretó los labios.

—¡Ranma!

El chico apareció con expresión furibunda por el marco de la puerta.

—¡No pienso hacer nada más que…!

—¿Por qué no subes a despertar a Akane? —Le propuso ella sin apenas escucharle—. Si sigue durmiendo no tendrá hambre para la cena…

Ranma asintió y se escabulló antes de que le cargaran con más tareas desagradables de la casa.

Nada más irse, Kasumi apareció, de nuevo con expresión temerosa en sus ojos y retorciendo un trapo en sus manos.

—Espero que…

—Kasumi. Todo va a ir bien.

La otra sonrió más animada.

_Al menos… eso espero._

.

.

Akane se había dormido profundamente.

Tras dejar el instituto, correr hasta el dojo y desahogarse con Kasumi, está la había tranquilizado con buenas palabras y un delicioso té calmante; y no sabía si había sido uno u otro, pero todas las preocupaciones y temores que tenía estrujándole la garganta, se desvanecieron como girones de niebla por la mañana. Solo tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en su almohada, mirar a su alrededor y la familiaridad de su cuarto la reconfortó inmensamente. Los ojos le escocían una barbaridad, fue un alivio poder cerrarlos.

Cayó dormida al instante y no se vio agitada por ningún tipo de sueño extraño. De hecho, durmió tan plácidamente que cuando alguien trató de despertarla sintió que no hacía ni dos minutos que había empezado a descansar. Pero en seguida se encontró mucho mejor, más reanimada y relajada; tanto así que una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se estiraba.

Entonces, la persona que apretaba su hombro con cuidado, la habló:

—¿Akane? —Y ella, aún adormilada, reconoció la voz—. Es hora de que despiertes…

Un desagradable vuelco le puso del revés el estómago. Se incorporó de golpe, asustada y exclamó:

—¡¿Qué hora es?!

Ranma se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—Casi… la hora de la cena —respondió.

Akane miró hacia su ventana. El sol todavía brillaba… Por un momento creyó que había perdido la oportunidad.

_Menos mal…_

Se hundió sobre sus piernas en el colchón y resopló. Ranma, confuso, probó a acercarse de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, impaciente—. Llevas todo el día rarísima… ¿Está pasando algo y yo no lo sé?

—¿Eh? —Las alertas de la chica se activaron. Ella no sabía que el mal humor del chico se debía a todas las tareas que sus hermanas le habían obligado a hacer y a que estaba muy cansado, así que pensó que realmente sospechaba de ella—. ¡No! ¿Qué va a pasar? No…

—¿Y cómo es que te has marchado sola del instituto? Siempre me esperas.

—Es que… estaba muy cansada…

Los ojos de Akane no paraban de saltar del chico a la ventana. Podía ver el resplandor rojizo colándose a través del cristal, el sol debía estar muy cerca de desaparecer. El corazón se le aceleró solo con pensarlo, finalmente el momento había llegado.

Lo único que le consolaba era pensar que si tenía éxito todo volvería a la normalidad. No es que eso fuera perfecto, pero al menos era algo que conocía.

—¿Estás enfadada? —quiso saber Ranma, de pronto—. ¿Estás enfadada por lo de… la enfermería? —insistió y sus ojos huyeron—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Lo odias? —Empezó a lanzar preguntas a toda velocidad y su prometida, demasiado distraída para encajarlas, se quedó muda—. Es eso, ¿no? Pues… ¡está bien! ¡Qué sepas que yo…!

—¡No lo odio! ¡No digas tonterías! —Le cortó alzando la voz. Bien sabía lo que venía después de eso; reproches y puede que hasta insultos con los que su prometido trataría de protegerse del rechazo que él creía estar recibiendo—. ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Solo necesitaba dormir!

¿Por qué le gritaba?

¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que diría para hacerle creer que el hechizo se había roto. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¡Seguro que Ranma se daba cuenta de que estaba fingiendo!

Empezó a temblar, pasándose las manos por la ropa una y otra vez. Miró la ventana y se dio cuenta que el color rojizo estaba siendo engullido por las sombras.

¡Faltaba tan poco!

—Akane… —Ranma se subió a la cama y se acercó de rodillas a ella. Sus ojos parecían preocupados en esa luz apagada que estaba inundando el cuarto—. ¿Qué… va mal?

¡Él lo sabía! Sabía que algo iba a ocurrir. ¡Ella no sabía disimular!

Pensó que debía hacerlo ya, antes de que algo más la delatara, pero seguía sin saber qué decir.

Apenas entraba ya luz a la habitación. El día estaba a punto de terminar. Era ahora o nunca.

Akane apretó los párpados y se echó sobre él. Le abrazó ocultando la cara en su hombro unos segundos, respirando muy deprisa por culpa del pánico que la atenazaba. No pensó en nada, solo se aferró a él resistiéndose un poco más, los últimos segundos. Pero salió del trance cuando los brazos del chico se acoplaron a su cuerpo, sin dudas ni titubeos del pasado. Con firmeza y premura.

—Akane, estás temblando…

La chica abrió los ojos y miró la ventana. El sol casi había desaparecido. Se apretó aún más contra él conteniendo las ganas de llorar y cuando volvió a mirar, el sol no era más que una delgada línea incandescente sobre los solitarios tejados de pizarra.

_Ahora_ se dijo.

Cogió aire y movió los labios sin emitir ningún sonido; _lo siento._

Entonces, hizo que su cuerpo se tensara al tiempo que sus brazos se apartaban del chico. Los primeros instantes Ranma no se dio cuenta de nada, ojala lo hubiera hecho.

—Pero… ¡ ¿Qué haces grandísimo pervertido?! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —Lo chilló a pleno pulmón al tiempo que le daba un fuerte empujón. Ranma que, por una vez no se lo esperaba, cayó de espaldas al suelo y rodó hasta darse contra el armario.

Akane se sintió fatal pero apretó los puños, abriendo de nuevo las heridas de sus palmas al hincar las uñas por segunda vez. Tenía que mantener su cara de furia, incluso levantó los brazos sobre su pecho como si se sintiera ultrajada.

Qué extraño… la violencia de pronto le resultaba tan fuera de lugar en esa situación.

Ranma se irguió en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios…?

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué me estabas abrazando, aprovechado?!

—¿Yo? Pero… No entiendo… —Consiguió sentarse, pero entonces se llevó las manos a los riñones e hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado de repente?

—¿De repente? ¡Serás…! —Entonces Akane se calló y miró a su alrededor, confusa—. Pero… ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —Se acercó al borde de la cama y bajó las piernas—. Si hace un momento estábamos en la playa…

—¿Qué dices?

—Estábamos en el acantilado y me había tragado la píldora… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ranma se puso en pie y la miró como tratando de adivinar lo que le pasaba. De pronto dio un respingo y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Akane, contesta a esta pregunta; ¿tú me quieres?

Ella hizo una mueca, torciendo la cabeza.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan absurda? —respondió, apartando sus manos y girando la cabeza en dirección contraria.

Ranma bajó los brazos.

—No comprendo qué es… —Entonces fue él quien miró por la ventana unos instantes y sus ojos volvieron hasta la chica—. Vaya… es posible que… que tú… en realidad…

—¿Qué?

—Que te tragaras la píldora de "un día".

El alivio que sintió la joven al ver lo rápido y fácilmente que él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión logró, al menos un poco, disipar los malos sentimientos que ya estaba saboreando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cologne dijo que te habías tomado la píldora de "toda una vida", pero es posible que se equivocara —reflexionó en voz alta—. Era la de "un día", por eso has estado hechizada hasta ahora…

—¿He estado hechizada? —preguntó ella—. No me acuerdo de nada.

Ranma la miró. Parpadeó varias veces como si esperara algo y después tragó con dificultad.

—¿Nada? —repitió y su voz sonó con peculiares altibajos—. ¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que ha pasado hoy?

Akane se estremeció ante esa mirada y dudó. ¿Y si le decía que sí? Quizás si conservara algún recuerdo no sería tan horrible pero… No, entonces él podría sospechar.

—No… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ranma se quedó estático, como si no la hubiera oído. Sus ojos se despegaron de ella y su rostro se inclinó hasta que una sombra lo cubrió. Akane, angustiada, se puso en pie y se colocó frente a él para insistir pero de pronto el chico se rehízo, mostrándole una sonrisa.

—¡Nada de nada! —respondió. Se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza—. Todo ha sido como siempre… excepto porque alguien te pegó un balonazo en la cabeza, pero con lo dura que la tienes ni te enteraste —Soltó una risotada y retrocedió un paso.

_Oh no…_ se dijo ella.

Aquello era desolador. El modo en que disimulaba, con doloroso esfuerzo, aguantando esa sonrisa terrible y riendo sin ningún sentimiento. Akane se sintió peor que nunca viendo con gran claridad como su prometido se intentaba proteger de ella como si fuera el peor de sus enemigos.

—Has dicho que estaba hechizada —insistió ella yendo tras él—. Por la píldora… y recuerdo que tú me hiciste mirarte… —Ranma torció el gesto y dio un nuevo paso atrás—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo todo.

—No ha sido nada —dijo él—. Si te lo dijera, solo te sentirías humillada de ti misma. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—¡Yo quiero saberlo!

—¡Pues yo no quiero hablar de ello! —rebatió él con más dureza de la esperada—. Y tampoco hay razón para hacerlo puesto que… para ti es como si no hubiera pasado.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, pero Akane se adelantó, tozuda y le enganchó de la manga. Logró que se detuviera, con un resoplido, pero no que se volviera a mirarla.

—Algo ha pasado —afirmó ella rotunda—. Necesito saberlo.

—No lo necesitas.

—Pero… pareces estar un poco… triste.

—¿Triste, yo? —Ranma se dio la vuelta. Volvía a ser dueño de sus rasgos y aunque no sonreía, había logrado apaciguar su semblante como si aquello de lo que hablaran ya no importara—. No estoy triste, estoy aliviado.

—¿A-aliviado?

—Mira… cuando todos creyeron que estarías hechizada para toda la vida, no me quedó más remedio que aceptar nuestro compromiso —Le explicó. Akane sintió un pinchado en el pecho; anonadada retiró la mano y esta vez fue ella quien retrocedió—. Ahora estás bien y me alegro. Ya no tenemos que casarnos ni nada.

. En verdad, me alegro de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Y le sonrió, esta vez de un modo amigable que a ella le resultó repugnante.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno, me voy —anunció él y como si nada, añadió—; ¡me muero de hambre!

Y salió del cuarto dando un pequeño portazo.

Akane se quedó parada, mirando la puerta.

El dolor del pecho empezó a crecer por su cuerpo; igual que cuando algo enturbia el agua estancada; solo una gotita pero que poco a poco acaba tiñéndola toda de negro. Así sentía que algo horrible estaba envenenando su sangre y que esta arrastraba ese dolor que quemaba como el fuego hacia los rincones más vulnerables de su cuerpo.

El llanto apareció de golpe. La ahogó y cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, un torrente de lágrimas le nubló la vista. Abrió la boca para chillar, pero ningún sonido salió que la aliviara. Se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró hasta la cama para hundir la cara en la sabana.

Lloró en silencio, espachurrando la colcha hasta que la hiciera desaparecer. O hasta que ella misma se desvaneciera en su dolor.

Al final, sí… había acabado irremediablemente perdida en su propio engaño. Y también en el de su insensible prometido.

.

Y Cuando el Sol se Puso

.

—¿Has oído eso?

Nabiki movió sus ojos hacia el piso de arriba y asintió.

—Un portazo —confirmó sin alterarse—. Ranma ya se ha enterado.

Y lo cierto es que ese sonido no le había gustado un pelo, pero se dijo que mantendría la calma un poco más.

—Deberíamos ir a verla —sugirió Kasumi. Se encogió de hombros—. Por si no ha ido como Akane creía…

—Creo que llevas razón —coincidió la otra—. Pero es mejor que vayas tú, las dos juntas podríamos agobiarla.

Kasumi se lo pensó brevemente y estuvo de acuerdo. Durante todo el día había tenido un mal presentimiento. Solo cosas malas podían esperarse cuando había mentiras de por medio.

_En fin…_ suspiró y empezó a subir los escalones sin saber lo que encontraría allá arriba.

Nabiki se asomó a la puerta y con los ojos entornados, observó el lento ascender de su hermana.

—Mmm… —Fue lo único que comentó.

.

.

Kasumi, poniéndose en lo peor, subió más lentamente los escalones para así poder pensar en las palabras que le diría a su hermanita para consolarla en caso de que algo hubiese ido mal.

A estas alturas no valía la pena recordarle que ella la animó a decir la verdad desde el principio; no, Kasumi no creía en la utilidad de apalear alguien cuando ya está en el suelo. Ella recogía a las personas con su comprensión y trataba de aliviar el dolor de la caída lo más rápido posible. Y eso es lo que haría con Akane.

Por otro lado, Kasumi estaba segura de que por mal que hubiera ido todo, Ranma perdonaría a su hermana. Quizás estaría enfadado unos días o enfurruñado una semana como mucho, pero cedería. Y ella podría ayudar a que eso ocurriera preparando los platos favoritos del chico; eso suavizaría su carácter y le predispondría al perdón antes. Atacar el estómago de un hombre nunca fallaba.

Sí. Para cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras, Kasumi estaba preparada para todo.

O casi todo.

—¡Oh! —Se sorprendió al ver a Ranma aún frente a la puerta de su hermana.

Más bien, estaba apoyado en ella, encorvado y con la cabeza más baja de lo que jamás le había visto. Tenía las piernas arqueadas como si de un momento a otro fuera a resbalar al suelo y no le importara. No pudo verle la cara por culpa de las sombras del pasillo.

—¿Ranma?

El susodicho apenas se movió. Solo su cabeza se agitó por la sorpresa y se giró en otra dirección. Su mano derecha fue hasta su rostro y se frotó los ojos brevemente antes de que su pecho se inflara con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —Kasumi dio un paso hacia él, pero entonces el chico se irguió del todo y la miró.

—¡Sí, todo está bien! —respondió. La chica le miró fijamente, hasta que Ranma apartó la mirada. Sostenía a duras penas una sonrisa que se estaba viniendo abajo por momentos—. ¡Mejor que bien, de hecho! ¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Akane está… ¡Ha vuelto a la normalidad! —exclamó con un tono que quería aparentar tanta felicidad que sonaba vacío—. Resulta que solo se había tomado la píldora de "un día".

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí, es genial! ¿No crees?

—¿Tú qué crees, Ranma?

Vaciló ante esa pregunta, pero arremetió forzando aún más ese comportamiento feliz y despreocupado hasta que se volvió un tanto extraño.

—¡Yo creo que es algo genial! —repitió, quizá sin darse cuenta—. Ya no tendré que hacerme responsable de Akane, podremos volver a como estábamos antes y… será como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

. Es lo mejor. ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ridículos asuntos románticos! Ya lo sabes, Kasumi. Lo único que me importa son las Artes Marciales.

La joven cabeceó, como aceptando ese discurso disparatado y le sonrió, esperando que eso le hiciera sentir un poco mejor.

—Todo ha salido bien, entonces.

—No… ¡No podría haber ido mejor!

El chico se dio la vuelta y se escabulló lo más rápido posible rumbo a su cuarto. En cuanto desapareció tras su puerta corredera, Kasumi borró su sonrisa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Empezaba a notar el rumor de un dolor por pura exasperación.

Sabía que algo así ocurriría, y estaba segura de que aún no había visto lo peor. Enfocó la puerta de su hermana y dándose ánimos, entró.

_Oh, vaya…_

Efectivamente. Si bien Ranma estaba aguantando el tipo, Akane se deshacía en lágrimas desesperadas, sobre el suelo, con la falda levantada hasta los muslos y prácticamente había arrancado las sabanas del colchón. Lo único que le sorprendió fue que no estuviera berreando a pleno pulmón como solía hacer de niña.

Todas las palabras de consuelo que Kasumi llevaba preparadas se desvanecieron de su mente y en su lisa frente apareció una arruguita.

Probablemente Kasumi Tendo era la persona más paciente no solo de esa casa, sino puede que de toda Nerima. Comprendía a todo el mundo, animaba a todos por igual, no se metía con nadie y a menudo compartía sus opiniones solo con la almohada.

Pero todo tenía un límite. Sí, Kasumi tenía sus límites también y más o menos estaban a la misma altura que los de su hermana; allá donde veía sufrir a su familia.

—Akane, deja de llorar —Le dijo con firmeza—. Tienes que hacer algo.

—¿Kasumi? ¿Qué haces…?

La mayor fue hacia ella, la agarró de los hombros y le secó la cara con la punta de su delantal. Sacudía la cabeza y resoplaba a la vez.

—Mira Akane, yo nunca me he entrometido en esta… relación extraña que Ranma y tú os empeñáis en mantener —Le dijo en primer lugar. Apartó el delantal y tras mirar el rostro de su hermana, se dispuso a colocarle el pelo enmarañado—. Me decía que solo era tu hermana mayor; no tu madre. No debía meterme en asuntos tan privados… pero esto ha pasado de castaño a oscuro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kasumi terminó de alisarle la camisa y le señaló la puerta.

—Ahora mismo vas a ir a hablar con tu prometido y vais a arreglar esto, jovencita.

Akane parpadeó, perpleja. Nunca la había oído usar ese tono con nadie, ni siquiera cuando ella era pequeña. La decisión era más que obvia en la mirada de su hermana mayor, incluso había algo de severidad en el modo en que apretaba los labios.

¡Cielos, hablaba en serio!

—No puedo hacer eso… —Negó con la cabeza para dejarlo claro, pero Kasumi ni se inmutó—. Ranma está encantado con que el hechizo se haya roto. ¡Yo solo soy una carga para él!

—Ay… ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—¡Él me lo ha dicho!

¿Podían ser ambos más orgullosos y cobardes al mismo tiempo?

—Acabo de ver a Ranma ahí fuera y te aseguro que no está nada feliz —Le relató—. Es más, yo diría que estaba destrozado. Le has destrozado al decirle que el hechizo se había roto.

—¡Él me ha destrozado a mí! —Akane se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentida de esas palabras—. Qui-quiero decir que…

—Lo sé perfectamente, por desgracia él no —Kasumi miró hacia arriba, agitó las manos e incluso se paseó por el cuarto—. ¿Cómo podéis no daros cuenta de nada? —Se volvió una vez más y con gran paciencia lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿No entiendes nada de lo que ha pasado? ¿De verdad?

—Lo único que entiendo es que Ranma es un idiota.

Kasumi se llevó las manos a la cara más frustrada que nunca.

_Envejeceré diez años por culpa de esta conversación_.

Aun así, echando mano de su natural paciencia, trató de explicarse lo mejor posible.

—Yo no sé si es porque Ranma nunca ha tenido una madre o porque el tío Genma no fue muy afectuoso con él, pero es evidente que el chico tiene profundos problemas para manejar sus emociones; especialmente para reconocerlas y expresar las propias —Le explicó. Kasumi decidió seguir hablando a pesar de la cara de desconcierto que estaba poniendo su interlocutora—. ¿Por qué huye de todas sus prometidas? ¿Por qué reacciona con disgusto cada vez que es sorprendido emocionándose por algo? ¿Por qué niega una y otra vez sentir cosas que todos los demás sentimos?

Akane se encogió de hombros.

—Porque desconfía de los sentimientos de todo el mundo —Le reveló Kasumi y fue más allá—. Como él no sabe manejar los suyos, desconfía de los demás.

—Sí que es un desconfiado…

—Pero cuando creyó que tú estabas hechizada y que le amabas, dejó de desconfiar —Kasumi replicó con claridad—. Podía estar seguro de que tú le amabas de verdad y por eso él ha podido mostrar lo que siente por ti, sin miedo a que le rechazaras.

. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estos son los auténticos sentimientos de Ranma y están deseando alcanzarte! En cuanto ha tenido la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo, se ha abierto totalmente.

Akane bajó la vista, considerando lo que oía. Probablemente necesitaba reflexionar sobre ello y si lo hacía, se daría cuenta de que su hermana llevaba razón en todo lo que decía.

Pero no tenían tanto tiempo. Así que Kasumi la cogió de las manos y la miró fijamente.

—Ahora la oportunidad está frente a ti, Akane —Le insistió—. Pero debes hacerlo ahora, rápido. Antes de que el rechazo que Ranma comienza a sentir de nuevo se haga más real y se aleje de ti.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿Y qué hago?!

—¡Debes ir con él y decirle la verdad!

—¡No! ¡La verdad, no! ¡Me odiará!

—Bueno… ¡Pues, ve y dile lo que quieras! Pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El pecho de Akane subía y bajaba acelerado, sus ojillos hablaban de miedo pero Kasumi los sostuvo, así como las temblorosas manos de la pequeña, los pocos segundos que tardó en decidirse.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo haré! —Afirmó con fuerza, aunque su voz temblaba y tenía el rostro de un leve tono verdoso como si estuviera a punto de vomitar de pura ansiedad—. No sé qué diablos voy a decirle pero… ¡Algo se me ocurrirá!

—¡Claro que sí! —Celebró la otra con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Adelante, Akane! ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Al fin su hermanita esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y le soltó las manos. Se precipitó a la puerta y la traspasó casi de un salto.

.

.

Akane estuvo a punto de chocar con su otra hermana que justamente cruzaba el pasillo en ese instante. Se sorprendió tanto de verla allí como si hubiera olvidado que había más personas en esa casa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Nada! ¡Voy a hablar con Ranma! —anunció Akane, presa de una energía nerviosa que, todo sea dicho, daba un poco de miedo—. ¡¿Le has visto?! ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Estará en su cuarto, porque no le he visto bajar.

Akane asintió y echó a trotar hacia la puerta corredera del fondo entre jadeos y resbalones sobre el suelo.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó justo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe—. ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

Nabiki vio cómo su hermanita entraba en el cuarto de su inofensivo prometido con estrépito y el rostro, ahora sí, más rojo que un semáforo. La puerta corredera se cerró rasgando un silbido en el aire y no pudo oír nada más.

No obstante, la chica sonrió.

En ese momento, Kasumi salió de la habitación de la pequeña y ambas mujeres se miraron. Fue bastante con eso para que ambas comprendieran lo que había pasado. Nabiki le hizo un gesto de cabeza, tal vez significaba que estaba conforme con su actuación o que la felicitaba por ello; eso no era lo más importante y Kasumi sonrió igualmente.

—Voy a ver cómo va la cena que con tanto lío… casi se me olvida —comentó al pasar por su lado.

—Ahora voy a ayudarte.

Solo quería permanecer unos minutos más a solas en aquel pasillo contemplando lo bien que había salido todo. Bueno, no podía ver a través de las paredes y por una vez su morbosa curiosidad no era tan fuerte como para sucumbir al impulso de echar un vistazo por la rendija que había quedado entre la puerta y el muro. Le bastaba con sus suposiciones y el hecho de no estar oyendo gritos furiosos ni golpes. A veces ese tipo de detalles son los más relevantes.

Solo entonces, se permitió suspirar.

_A veces no es fácil fingir serenidad_ se dijo. Pero ella sabía que para que un plan que implica a tanta gente salga bien es preciso que alguien se muestre totalmente confiada en su éxito hasta el final. _Tampoco lo es conseguir que los demás hagan exactamente lo que habías planeado que hicieran, sin que se den cuenta._

Se golpeó con el puño los hombros tratando de relajarlos y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, una vez más.

_Pero, y esto es así, mis planes nunca fallan._

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Estaba satisfecha y por fin, tranquila pensando en sus hermanas. Y esa tranquilidad tan merecida que llega después de un trabajo bien hecho, despertó en Nabiki un tipo de ideas, también familiares en ella.

_Sin embargo, espero que Akane sepa que esta será la última vez que la ayudo con el bobo de Ranma… gratis._

.

—Fin—

.

..

…

**¡Buenas a todos y a todas!**

**Una quincena más, un relato más ^^ Espero que os haya gustado mi propio y personal desenlace del capítulo del anime sobre las píldoras mágicas. Es uno de los capítulos que más me gustaron, pero como siempre el final te deja con la miel en los labios… así que me inventé uno, jajaja.**

**De nuevo, tenía la intención de que fuera más corto, pero… en fin. Espero que os guste, aunque os obligue a leerlo en un solo documento. Es que como tengo tan poco tiempo para publicar entre una historia y otra me es más fácil subirla del tirón.**

**Contadme qué os ha parecido y también, si vosotros imaginabais una continuación distinta para este episodio.**

**¡Muchas gracias, como siempre, a todos y a todas los que leéis y apoyáis no solo está, sino todas mis historias! Es genial escribir sabiendo de antemano que alguien va a leerte y cada vez que recibo vuestras palabras de apoyo me sigo sorprendiendo de que sigáis ahí después de este tiempo. No sé si merezco tanto, pero igualmente muchas gracias.**

**Voy a mandar un saludo especial (con muchos besos y abrazos) a todos los que me habéis escrito durante estos quince días ^^: **HHK09, Shojoranko (¡Gracias por comentar! Me encantan tus historias ^^), Kariiiiim (¡Muchas gracias, seguiré!), Dulce Akane, Gabyea (¡Gracias! Habrá segunda parte, lo prometo), Hatsuhana (Jajajaja, siento el susto. ¡Gracias por tu review!), Pau (¡Gracias!), Hinatacris (¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!), mi querida Kaysachan (¡Gracias por esa review tan larga y maravillosa! ^^ ¡No sé ni qué decir! Te mando muchos besos, abrazos y mucho amor ;)), Artemisa Ravenclaw (Tus palabras me dibujan una sonrisa enorme en la cara ^^ ¡Eres un encanto! Echaré un ojo a eso de Ko-fi, no sé lo que es, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias!), Flynnchan (¿La mejor? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡besotes!), Sweet Alaska (¡He leído alguna historia tuya que me gustó mucho! ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer!), ZorBake (Me alegra que te haya gustado, no contaba con que fuera a dar miedo de verdad, Jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias!), Vernica (¡Se me fue un poco de las manos el Oneshot, lo sé. Jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar!), Felicius (¡Lo sé, larguísima! Jajaja, sí me inspiré un poco en Inuyasha, jajaja. La mayoría de mis historias son totalmente independientes entre sí y no siguen orden, las puedes leer como quieras. ¡Gracias!), BTaisho (¡Gracias! Me ha gustado incluir a más personajes como Mouse, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Probablemente retome "Solo a ti", así que no te preocupes. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! ¡Un beso!) y por supuesto mi querida Akanita87 (¡Muchas gracias por otra grandiosa review! Pues tomo tu sugerencia y me la apunto ^^ Tengo que darle una vuelta a ver qué se me ocurre sobre estos dos de adultos, jajaja. ¡Nos vemos y un besazo enorme para ti!). Y también doy gracias a los invitados que leyeron y comentaron ;-)

**Si supierais la de veces que leo vuestras palabras y siempre sonrió igual que cuando me llega la notificación. ¡Gracias a todos, personitas maravillosas del mundo!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
